The first run in
by Emperess Shiro-Shinju
Summary: Chapter ten is up!! read read! gundam wing/ccs crossover. Sakura/ heero and others that you wouldnt normally see but go really good together.
1. Default Chapter

Hey its me mistress sakami an I'm here with my second fic!! Hooray!! This is a card captor Sakura/gundam wing crossover. We don't see many of those do we? Well read that fic and tell me how it is, (p.s. I had a REAL hard time deciding a title because it's a weird cross over so don't yell at me for that)

Oh yeah and I don't own any of these animes so don't sue me. ( I don't think you would anyway) oh yeah Sakura and her friends are 13. Hey all look the same and they all act the same and syaoron didn't confess his feelings for Sakura yet. The g/w boys are 15 and they are attending the same class as Sakura and everyone else because that's how Im making it. Im not trying to say that they are stupid or anything I just wanted them in the same class. Ok? Ok well lets start the fic!

The first run in

"SAKURA WAKE UP!!!" Kero yelled. He had been yelling at her for 15 minutes so far and now hes going for 16.

"just 5 more minutes…" Sakura said lazily. Kero ran out of patience so instead of yelling at her, he took her alarm clock and threw it on her head. 

"OOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. now there was a huge bump on her head. "KERO WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" she yelled.

"DUH LOOK AT THE TIME!!!" she looked at the clock and it said 9:10 (I forget what time school starts and I am in school! lol) "HHHHHOOOOOEEEE!!!!!!!!IM LATE!!KERO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!" Sakura yelled while brushing he hair, putting on her clothes and, brushing her teeth at the same time. 

"I DID WAKE YOU UP!! I HAVE PROOF!!" he said flying over to her and hitting the spot where he hit her head. "OW!" she squeaked. Kero just had a look of I-told-you-so on his face. She just sighed and quickly put her hair up. "you know Sakura, if you don't start getting up early enough then I'm just going to hit you with that alarm clock every day." He said sighing. 

"Whateverkeroillmakesomepuddingforyouwhenigethomethanksalotbye!! (translated:whatever Kero ill make you some pudding for you when I get home thanks a lot bye!!) then she ran out her bedroom door as fast as you can think. "good morning Sakura!" her father said. "hey **cough** squirt. Touya was sick with the flu. "heyigototgoillseeyoulaterloveyoubyebye!" she said as she flew out the door with her roller blades on.

'faster faster faster I'm late IM late IM late!!!' she said in her head continuously. Then she rounded the corner really fast like she usually does and ran right into someone. "OOOF" she said as she ran into that person. She fell right on her butt. "OW!!" She yelled. Then she stood up and bowed like 10 times. "sorry!" she said fast and skated off once again at like 100 miles per hour. She managed to turn around to see what the guy looked like. Actually there was more than one guy. There were 5. 

One had black hair, he was Chinese and he didn't look very happy. the one next to him had dark brown hair in a large braid and he was smiling like an idiot , he looked American. The one in the middle had dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was just standing there glaring at me. 'he's the one I ran into' I said to myself. 'hes kinda cute' I said and then started to blush. The one next to him had platinum blonde hair. he was one of the only 2 people that didn't look upset at her. He had an apologetic look on his face. The one next to him was tall and his hair went infront of his face. He didn't have an expression on his face, well, because I couldn't see it because of his hair. ' I guess that they are new kids because they are wearing the same uniform as me.' I said to myself. Before I could yell I ran into someone else. 

"AHHHOOOOUUU….huh?" I said. I was expecting to fall but instead someone caught me. 

" I see your having a good start this morning." Syaoron told me. "oh hi syaoron!!" I said happily. Then he stood me back up. "are you late too?" I asked. "huh?" he asked. When I left the house it was 8:40." He told me confused. "KERO!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Im going to kill that little beast when I get home, do you want to walk to school with me? I promise that ill go slow." I asked. "yeah ok." He said. Then we started walking to the three-story building.

~g boys

"I wonder who that was? She was cute!" duo said. Wufei knocked him over the head with his suitcase/backpack thing.(a/n: those things that tenchi muyo uses) 

"women are not "cute", they are stupid idiotic things that are only supposed to be here to bare children." Wufei said. "and THAT girl is worthless and stupid. she should watch where she is going or next time she wont get away so easily." Wufei said. Then a car parked 2 feet away from them and the people inside the car were playing "A woman's worth.

"Wufei I don't think that I will ever under stand you, it was an accident." Quatra said.

"yeah wuffie-chan!! You have to admit though she is pretty cute." Duo said. 

"URRRRRRR MAXWELL IM WARNING YOU!!IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT INJUSTIFYING NAME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SHOVE A KATANA DOWN YOUR THROAT!!" Wufei yelled. 

"ok guys settle down." Quatra said trying to make them calm down. "Wufei, what does injustice mean anyway?'" duo asked. "well it…it…it?" Wufei didn't really know what it meant either. Then he popped out a miniature dictionary. "it means wrong." He said. "oh ok." Duo said. 

"guys shut up." Heero said. "yes we are almost there." Trowa said. "Heero why are you still staring at that girl?" duo asked smiling like an idiot. "there is something about her. she is not normal." Heero said in his usual monotone voice. 

"OOOOOOOOOOO HEERO HAS A CRUSH!!" duo yelled at the top of his lungs. Heero pulled a gun out of his pocket. "I dare you to say that again." Heero said seriously, giving his death glare at duo. 

"shutting up." Duo said. "good. Now lets get going" Heero said. "hey look that dumb girl is going to run into someone else, at that speed she won't be able to slow down so I hope she brakes her neck." Wufei said. 

Duo took out his suitcase/backpack thing and hit him over the head with it. "Wufei what the hell is your problem? We see enough deaths on a daily basis and now you want this girl, who we are defending on earth, to die a painful death. How could you think like that? She is too young and innocent to die like that." Duo said seriously. Wufei was taken back by his words. " you should be ashamed." Duo said. 

They looked over and saw her walking with some guy. "hey Heero why are you glaring at that boy?" Quatra asked. "there is something weird about them. I just can't figure it out yet." He said in his monotone voice.

"oh I see. Well we'll just have to wait and find out who they are. they go to the same school as us." Quatra pointed out. "we should hurry the bell is going to ring soon." Duo said. "we don't ant to be late on the first day of class!" duo said excitedly and started running towards the school. Everyone followed him.

Welllllll how did ya like it? Tell me in your reviews! C'ya!

~*~mistress~sakami~*~


	2. The New Kids In Class

Wow…I can't believe that I got so many reviews on the first chapter!! Well here is the second chapter. Enjoy the chapter!! Oh yeah I'm making it so that Sakura and her friends (which is almost everyone) are 2 advances up so they go to 9th grade for math and spelling and reading and stuff like that. Ok? ok I hope ya like it!!

~*~mistress~sakami~*~

The new kids in class

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hey Sakura, hey syaoran!" tomoyo said happily. "Oh hey." Syaoran said. 

Bell: RING RING!!!

"ok class sit down." The teacher said. "Today we have five new students today, since we are the only class that has 19 students the princable decided that he would put them all in our class." Mrs. Mackenzie said. 

'Hmm that's odd. Five new students in one day.' Syaoran said in his head. Then the 5 new students walked in. 

"Sakura turn around please." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "Oh sorry." Sakura said ending her conversation with tomoyo. "Ok please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Mackenzie said politely. ' AAAAH!! THOUGHS ARE THE KIDS I RAN INTO! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!'she asked herself. 'Oh yeah I have my first 2 classes in 9th grade.' She said to herself. 

" Hi I'm duo Maxwell! I might run and hide but id never tell a lie." He said. The whole class just looked at him like he had three heads. "I am wufei Chang. Heero yuy. Hello I am quatra winner. It's a pleasure to meet you. Trowa Barton." They said. "Hi!!" the whole class said. 

"Duo you can go sit by meiling, wufei you can go sit by syaoran since you both are Chinese, heero you can go sit next to…Sakura, trowa can sit next to tomoyo and quatre can sit next to Eriol." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "All the people that I have called out please raise your hands." She said. Everyone raised their hands except for Sakura. 'oh what am I going to do what am I going to do!hes probably mad at me!" she said to herself. Then she swallowed hard and shakily raised her hand and her face was nervous. (a/n: you know that look she made when Syaoran was glaring at her. KAWAII!!) 

"Sakura is over hear on the left, Heero, so you can go take your seat. Tomoyo is right behind her, Syaoran is two seats infront of Sakura, and Mei-Ling is three seats next to Tomoyo. They took their seats and the teacher began her lesson. "Well class since we have guests today we can have 20 minutes of free time." The teacher said. Sakura just sat there and had huge sweat drops on her head. Then heero stood up and went to the back of the room and she let out her breath she was holding.

~~~~g boys`~~~~~~~

"what is the woman doing in this class? Isn't she too young to be here?" wufei asked. "I don't know but she's still cute." Duo said. "hnn." Heero said.he was glaring at Sakura and syaoron. 

"Well mabey she is in ATP or something.' Quatre said. "There is something odd about them." Heero said in his monotone voice. "Yeah I can sense something weird too." Trowa said. 

"Awww come on you guys! You are just paranoid!" duo said. "I don't get paranoid." Heero said. "well what are you going to do? Watch her all day or something?" Quatre asked. 

"If that's what I have to do then I will" Heero said glaring at Sakura. 'How can she have a stronger vibe than the boy?' he asked himself. This time his glare went harder. She must have sensed his dirty look because she got all sweaty and she ran to the bathroom with her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~Ccs~~~~~~~~~`

"Come on you guys lets go say hi to them!" tomoyo said. "NO WAY!!" Sakura said/yelled. Then a shrill went down her spine. 

"Tomoyo hes glaring at me!" she harshly whispered at her. "Who is?" she asked. Then the shrill went even colder. Now she was getting nervous and huge sweatdrop things were on her head. Before tomoyo knew it she was dragged by a very nervous Sakura. 

"Hey where are we going?" tomoyo asked. Then she looked out and saw that new kid in the middle glaring at her. "Oh… you know you are very good at sensing when people are glaring at you." Tomoyo said. Then they arrived in the bathroom. "AAAHHHHH!!!! TOMOYO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!! WHAT IF THEY WANT TO TAKE THE CARDS FROM ME!!" Sakura yelled nervously. 

"Sakura calm down! People can probably hear you from a mile away." She said. Sakura covered her mouth. "Listen remember when syaoran tried to take the cards from you and your brother came to the rescue?" Sakura nodded her head" well hes not here anymore is he? Nope he went to collage so you have to learn not to be afraid anymore! Your brother can't be there all the time. So do you want to know what you are going to do?" tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head. "You are going to go up there and introduce yourself like the rest of us and be brave! You would make your brother proud and even if he does try to do something, syaoran would kick his butt because...oh never mind and meiling would too because you know that deep down she really likes you as a friend. She wouldn't want anyone except for syaoran or her to defeat you in something so you really don't have to worry!" she said. "So now lets go and introduce ourselves to the new people!" she said. 

"Your right I will be brave and introduce myself!" she said while she was being dragged by tomoyo out of the bathroom. She only THOUGHT she could introduce herself but in the future…well you'll see. As they were halfway through the hallway meiling ran down and caught up with them. 

"Hey are you 2 ok? You've been in there for like 15 minutes." She said. "Yeah we're fine. Hey are you worried about us?" Sakura asked. "Well…umm… no. The teacher told me to check up on you just in case" meiling said. Then she ran back to the classroom.

"Ok Sakura are you ready?" tomoyo asked. "mm...hmm" Sakura mumbled. "Ok guys lets go say hi to the new people." Tomoyo said.

"I'm not going to say "hi" or anything. I'm just going back they're to get some information or something…they are suspicious." Then they walked to the back of the classroom. The teacher walked out of the classroom."Hi!!" tomoyo said.

"Oh great, more weak, stupid women." Wufei said. Its too bad meiling heard the 3 last words because she wasn't very happy. "EXCUSE ME?!?!" she asked. Wufei smirked. "You heard what I said…weak, stupid women." Wufei repeated cockily.

"WEAK HUH? WELL ILL SHOW YOU WHAT WEAK IS!!" she said as she backed up, jumped up in the air to do an air kick. (a/n: you know that thing syaoran did when they were capturing the fight card.) 

Syaoran stepped infront of meiling and grabbed her foot right before it could hit him. "meiling stop! Syaoran said still holding meiling up by the foot. 

"BUT HE DESERVES IT!!" meiling yelled. "yeah I know he does, but he's not worth a decent kick in the mouth. Just let him be. You can kick his butt in karate class." Syaoran said. (a/n: in this school they have a karate class ok? I don't even know if there is such a thing.) He let go of her foot she landed on her feet. Then syaoran turned around and said something to Wufei. 

"You got lucky this time but next time I will just let her hit you and twist your neck." He said glaring at him. "HAHA WUFFIE-CHAN! YOU ALMOST GOT BEATIN UP BY A GIRL!!" duo mocked. 

"wuffie-chan? How pathetic. I'm a "girl" and I don't even have a nickname that embarrassing." Mei-ling said making the word girl stand out. Now a whole crowd of people were watching. 

Wufei got furious and couldn't decide which one to hit first. "HAHAHA…" duo's laugh was quickly cut off by a punch in the mouth by Wufei. Then her came after Mei-ling. 

He was about to punch her in the face when syaoran got infront of him and grabbed his fist. As he grabbed his fist he tightened his grip and made wufei's knuckles crack. It was obvious that he was in pain because his face was twisting. 

He went for another punch but he blocked that one too and also crushed his fist. That's when Heero was about to interfere when someone got there first. 

"Syaoran stop it! Your going to brake his hand!" Sakura said trying to make him stop. Now she was shaking him. "please syaoran get off him!" she yelled.

Then he let go of his fists. "Don't ever catch you doing that to my cousin again or next time it will be worse!" he threatened. 

Wufei only paid attention to his nearly broken hand. "I believe that you won't be hitting anyone until tomorrow." Syaoran said. "Ok class get back to your seats!" the teacher said. Everyone took their seats and the teacher started her lesson.

Hey how did you like it? I'm planning to do a little thing on each of the characters with the GW boys. You know like duo will start a conversation with Mei-ling and quatre will try to start a conversation with eriol…catch the drift? Well after thoughs 5 chapters there is going to be a recess and after that I'm not telling you the rest. It WILL be a drama fic even though right now its kinda funny but it will be I promise! Make sure to review!! C'ya!

~*~mistress~sakami~*~


	3. 

Hellllo!! Here is the 3rd chapter!! Read and review!  
  
~*~mistress~sakami~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo and Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Since the number is d2 you have to find out what d equals and times it by the 2 and blablablabla" the teacher said rambling on. Duo's cheek was all red and was starting to get black and blue. "who would like to do the problem for me?" mrs. Mackenzie asked. No-one raised their hand except for quatre whos been answering the last for questions. "How about you ,duo?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked. He was sitting there daydreaming and laying his cheek on his hand using his elbow at a stand. "huh?" he asked taking his cheek off his hand. "duo what happened to your face?" mrs. Mackenzie asked concerned. "oh I just…um…I was crawling on the ground looking for a pencil and someone ran into me so I slammed my face on a desk and then a desk tipped over to I hit the leg of the desk to and it was a pretty hard fall." He said trying to make it seem like the truth. "oh I see." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "Tomoyo would please take him down to the nurse?" Mrs. Makenzie asked. "yeah sure id be glad to!" she said happily. :don't forget the hallpass." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "ok." She said. Then they walked out of the classroom to the nurses office. "that must have been a hard fall if you have a huge scratch on your face." She said kidding around. "promise you wont tell anyone what happened?" duo asked. "i promise because then mei- ling would get in trouble too." She said. "sorry I couldn't formally introduce myself." She said thinking of what happened. "Hi I am tomoyo Dajioobi.( I don't know how to spell it gomen :'( )she said holding out her hand for a shake. "Im duo maxwell." He said while shaking her hand. "and I am VERY happy to be acompanied by such a beautiful person." He said smiling emphasizing the word beautiful. Tomoyo giggled. (hm…there might be a tomoyo*duo thing too!oo good idea!)  
  
"arent you kinda young to be in 9th grade?" he asked. "im not REALLY in 9th , I just come up here for math and phys ed. and stuff." She said. "oh that's cool." He said. "who was that girl? You know the one that almost beaten up Wufei." He asked. "oh that's mei-ling." She said. "shes umm…not the nicest person in the world but she's friendly…sometimes." She said. "oh and who was that other kid? The one that almost crushed wufei's fist?" he asked. "that was syaoran li. Hes an exchange student with mei-ling. They are engaged." Tomoyo said. "oh…WHAT? Arent they a little too young to be engaged?" he asked. "I guess not. They're related too." She added in. "wow that odd." He said. "whats up with that Heero guy." Tomoyo asked. "he always glares at sakura-chan and she gets all nervous." She said kind of upset. "oooooh him. Well lets just say that he doesn't trust that easily…he thinks that she and that syaoran guy have some kind of "vibe" but I think that its all in his head." Duo said. "Oh that's weird…uuuuuhhhh well…why doesn't he trust anyone?" she said in an attempt to change the subject. "well because he was trainnnnn…umm…because he took a train to colony l2 and his dad told him not to trust anyone he doesn't know." He said trying to cover up for his mistake. 'I hope she doesn't know that im lying or im in trouble.' He said to himself. "ohh…I think." She said. She was growing suspicious. "hey tomoyo?" duo asked her. "yeah?" she asked. "shouldn't we be at the nurse already?" he asked. Tomoyo looked around to see where they were. "oops…we were supposed to go left not right." She said. "oh ok lets turn around." He said.  
  
5minutes later….  
  
"are we there yet?' duo asked. He was getting cranky. "yep we just have to go left on the fifth hallway so well be there pretty soon." She said. "cant we just run?" he asked. "im getting unpatient!" he said. "yeah ok. Do you want to race?" she asked. "ok. He said. "but you should know that im going to win." He said. "Yeah right!" she said. "ready…set…go!!!" she yelled. At first they were at the same speed but then they had to turn and for tomoyo that was a problem because the bottom of her shoes were flat. " im going to win!" she said confidently. Then she turned and axcidently slid instead. "DUO WATCH OUT!!" she yelled. Duo turned around and saw tomoyo about to slam right into him. Before he could run she slammed right into him. "Wow that was fun!" tomoyo said. "yeah for you it was." Duo said rubbing his forehead. "well here is the office." Duo said getting off tomoyo and helping her up. Then they opened the door. "hello dear, what happened to your face?" the nurse asked. "I fell." He said. "hmm…that doesn't look like a fall to me. Did you get punched in the face?" the nurse asked getting a cotton ball with peroxide. "oh no I didn't. you can even ask Tomoyo." Duo said. "did he get punched in the face? The nurse asked. "no he didn't. he fell on a desk and hit his face on its leg." Tomoyo said. "oh ok now let me put this on your cheek." The nurse said. "this might sting a little." The nurse said. After she dabbed it on she put a Band-Aid on his face. "open your mouth." The nurse said. "ok" he said and opened his mouth. "ouch…you have a huge cut underneath your right side teeth. I guess you have to gargle salt water too." The nurse said getting out a cup and saltwater. Tomoyo covered her mouth with disgust. "I feel bad for you." She said having a disgusting look on her face. "I had worse than this." He said smiling. Then he took the salt water in his mouth and almost spat it out but kept it in. (ewww I hate it when you have to do that!) then he gargled and swallowed it. the nurse and tomoyo looked at him with a disgusting look on there faces. "you know, duo, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SWALLOW IT!" tomoyo said. The nurse just shook her head. Duo didn't say anything because the saltiness was really nasty. "ok I think we better go now! Thanks nurse byebye!" tomoyo said pushing duo out. Then they were out the door. "odd kids." The nurse said.  
  
Out of the nurses office…  
  
"hey whats the hurry?" duo asked. "WE HAVE BEEN OUT HERE FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES!" tomoyo said pointing at her watch. "so that means that we are in trouble if we don't get back soon…right?" duo asked. "YEAH SO WE HAVE TO HURRY!!" she said dragging duo and running.  
  
In classroom…  
  
" where are those 2?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked. Just then she heard running footsteps coming toward the classroom. "finally! Where were you 2?" she asked. " sorry * breath* we got lost." Tomoyo said breathing deeply and looking at Sakura who looked really nervous because Heero was still glaring really hard at her. Duo just stood there not tired or anything. In the background you can hear the people going ooooOOOOOooooo. "I understand that this is the biggest school in the state but you should know where everything is by now." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "take your seats." She said. Then they went back to their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey how did you like the chapter? I hope you did! Ok ill give you a preview of how the next chapter is going to be:  
  
They were walking down the hallway to the janitor's office when he suddenly pulled her in the broom closet. "I want answer's" he said taking out his shinny silver gun.  
  
Oooook that's all you need to know for now!!!! (grins). I think that you ALL should know who that is!!  
  
Well review!sincerely,  
  
~*~mistress sakami~*~ 


	4. the quest for paper towels

HEY THERE! Here I am with the 4th chapter!! I hope you like! Oh yeah mr.straub teaches science and social studies and Sakura is a little more ummmm…how should I say this, she is more developed than she originally was in the movies like she has a curvier body and all that stuff. ok well happy reading!

~*~Empress Shiro-shinju~*~

"ok people get ready to switch to Mr. Straub's class." Mrs. Mackenzie said. They all got their books and lined up to get into mr. Straubs class. 

"Great we have to go to the old man's class again. Hes so boring." Mei-ling said. 

"oh well at least we don't get any homework from him." Tomoyo said. Sakura was still scared of heero because he was still glaring at her and syaoran was glaring back at him. The first 2 times was ok but now tomoyo was getting upset. Infact everyone was getting sick of it. 

"Heero what is your problem?" tomoyo asked having an angered look on her face. Heero didn't even do as much as glance at her.

"yeah you heard her. Whats your problem?" mei-ling asked.

"Mei-ling no. you have gotten into to 1 too many fights today." Syaoran said referring to Wufei. Syaoran was actually thinking about how he was going to "reason " with him.

"Yeah Heero I think that you should let her be. You don't want her to think that your going to kill her or anything do you?' quatre asked. Heero just smirked. 

Trowa looked at him. 'he wouldn't…would he?' he said to himself. Heero looked at him and gave a face that meant "don't worry about it." Then they walked out the classroom to go to mr sraubs class with Sakura hiding infront of tomoyo.

Mr. Straubs class…

"good afternoon class." He said in a boring voice. "good morning Mr. straub." Everyone mumbled except for the g boys who were standing by the chalkboard. 

"ahh I see that we have quite a few new one's today." He said. "lets see where you should sit." He said. 

They all sat in the seats they were appointed to.

" Ok class today we are going to do an experiment." He said. The whole class grunted because every time they did an experiment someone would mess up and everyone would get yelled at. "Today we are going to experiment with chemicals". He said. Everyone grunted again.

After all the materials were passed out he started to start his lesson. 

"Ok class first put 50ml of the third liquid in the cup. He said. The whole class followed. "Next put 2 drops of the 6th liquid to your right in the cup. He said.

"Put EXACTLY 1 SMALL drop of the liquid in the center of the group in the cups. Now make sure you put exactly I small drop or else…BOOM!!" everyone turned around to see where the explosion came from. 

Duo just sat there with a black face. "Oops?" he said. "and as I was saying the whole thing will blow up if you add too much. Thank you for showing us that, duo. 

Everyone laughed at him. "uhh…can I go to the bathroom,please?" he asked. "yeah sure go ahead." He said. 

"Heero and Sakura, go down to the janitors room and get some paper towels so we can clean up the mess duo made on the floor." He said. Now Sakura was really nervous.

"ummmmm…do I have to?" she asked/pleaded. "Sakura don't be so rude to our guests! Just go down with him and get the towels!" he yelled " yes sir…" she said quietly. 

They both stood up and walked out to the door with Sakura way behind Heero. 'WWWWWHHHHY!!!! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!' she silently said to herself, still nervous even though he wasn't looking at her. 

They walked down the hallway with Sakura 5 feet away from him and went down the rest of the way like that. Sakura was a little relieved when he stopped glaring at her and just looked at her. 'Ok Sakura this is it! You are going to ask him why he is looking at you like this right now! She said to herself. 'ok this is it!' she said again inhaling deeply. 

'uhhh….wh.why..i mean um….WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" she accidentally yelled. Then she covered her mouth and had that nervous expression that she always gets. 'Oh good job Sakura. Hes probably going to say 'im not deaf or something like that' she said to herself. 

To her surprise he didn't say anything but grinned instead. Now this wasn't a 'your funny' grin it was an 'I am evil' grin and Sakura got pretty freaked out. 'AHHHH HES SCARY!! HES LIKE A VAMPIRE..OR EVEN WORSE…A GHOST!!!' she said to herself looking at him. 

Her face was pale and she had huge sweat drops all over her head. ' this girl is strange' Heero said to himself and looking at Sakura. She looked as white as a ghost. 'well pretty soon shes going to find out what I want from her' he said to himself smirking. (a/n: NO HENTAI THOUGHTS YOU PERVERT!!)

Now they were downstairs and the janitor's room was right down the hallway in the cafeteria. Heero turned around to make sure no one was close by. 

"Sakura do you know what I want?" he asked in a cold monotone voice. Sakura was about to look at him when all the sudden she was pushed into a broom closet. "I want answers" he said coldly again. It was so cold that it made chills run up her spine. 

Then he took out his shiny silver gun. Sakura's eyes went wide. 'Hmmm…I wonder what he wants to know…' she said to herself and glared hard.

"what do you want to know?" she said as if it was a demand and not a question. He didn't notice it before but she was very pleasant to look at with her beautiful emerald eyes and that cute pouting face. 

He quickly shook his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts. " I sense something strange from you…something that nobody else except for that syaoran kid has. I want to know your real name and whom you are working for. I also want to know that other kids real name too." He said coldly glaring at her.

' Is this guy mental or something?' she asked herself. 

"Sakura IS my real name and I am NOT working for ANYONE!" she yelled. "keep it down." He said pulling the safety switch off his gun. "and tell me the truth or else." He said coldly. Sakura smirked. 

" Just so you know im not afraid of you." She said tipping the front of his gun slightly. She smirked again. 

"I thought so, your gun isnt even loaded or it would be heavier." She said slyly.(a/n: ok I don't know anything about guns so bear with me.) Then she walked out the door to the cafeteria. 

'URRRRR YUY YOU IDIOT!' he said scolding himself. "I guess she's not as ditzy as I thought." He said to himself as he smirked, not an evil smirk but a friendly smirk but it quickly disappeared as he put his gun somewhere in his pants and left to follow Sakura. (a/n: where DOES he hide his gun?)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Janitors office~~*~~*~~*~~*~

" Hello Sakura! What can I do for ya?" the janitor asked.

"Good evening mr.mcdade. Can mr.schaub have a package of paper towels please?" she asked. She wasn't afraid of Heero anymore but she found him suspicious because he sensed something from her and asked her who she was working for.

"Another experiment, eh?" he said going behind a shelf into a big box. " Yeah and this time it wasn't me who messed it up." She said. He just laughed. 

"Really if it wasn't you then who was it?" he asked handing her the towels. "It was a new kid named duo." She said taking the towels.

'Duo…duo Maxwell? No he couldn't be here.' He said to himself.

" Would his last name happen to be Maxwell?" he asked. "Yep! How did you know?" she asked. 

"Lucky guess I guess." He said. It was obvious he was lying. 'so he is here, great now our plans are messed up! I hope that he didn't bring his gundam with him.' He said to himself. 

"Well I better be on my way! Thanks Mr. Mcdade!" she said leaving the room. 

"C'ya Hun!" he yelled. He really didn't want to destroy earth, knowing that there were so many innocent people on it, but he had to for king zechs. "I just hope that we are doing the right thing." He said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~ in the hallway~*~~~~*~~*`*~~**~

Sakura's head was down and in deep thought. "I wonder how he knew about duo and when I said his last name was Maxwell, why did he go pale?' she asked herself.

"Someone's in deep thought." He said coldly coming up from behind her. She got scared and did the first thing that came to her mind. Tried to defend herself. 

She turned around and kicked whoever was behind her as high as her head. (a/n: ok Sakura is ummmmmm…5/3 and Heero is 5/9 okay?) She did kick the person but whoever it was didn't move or yell in pain like anyone else would. 

She jumped a foot back and got into a fighting stance. She finally looked to see who it was and saw Heero. "Oh my gosh Heero im sorrr…I mean don't sneak up on me like that!!!" she yelled quickly taking back her apology. 

He just looked at her and walked infront of her. For some reason he believed that she wasn't the enemy and was one of the only people he could trust in this entire school and that feeling to him was very relaxing. "UURRRRRR!!" she said , running up to catch up to him. 

"Why did you want to know who I work for? I don't even work for anyone. Not even for stupid brother touya!"she said.

"then that answers my question." He said. 

"well it doesn't answer mine!" she says. 

"that is none of your concern." He said coldly. 

"UURRRRRR!!! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!" she yelled. Then her watch started to beep. 

"OOOHHHH NOOOOO!!!!! WE ARE LATE! WE ARE GOING TO MISS DEFENSE CLASS!" she yelled and ran down the hallway in a flash. This was the only class that she had liked so she made sure to keep the beeper on when it was time for it. Heero just kept walking taking his time. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~`*~~~~half way up the six flights of steps~~~*~~~*~*~*~

"I'm (heave) only halfway(breath) up the (heave) stupid steps?" she asked herself. 

Then she realized how long the hallway was. 'stupid stupid stupid stupid!' she said to herself as she tried to make it up the steps. 

"they should just put escalators or something here instead of making us suffer this injustice." She said. 

"great now im sounding like Wufei." She said. She saw Heero right next to her not out of breath or anything. 

"URRRRR WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT??" she yelled and tried to make it look like she wasn't out of breath. 

"hn." He said and ran up the rest of the steps as fast as lightening. 

"urrrr he thinks hes sooooo good well ill show him." She said running up the steps trying to catch up to him but ended up tripping on her own feet and fell down 12 stairs. 

All Heero heard was thump thump thump thump…BANG! He looked over the railing and saw her on the bottom of the steps with her eyes all twirly and was obviously knocked out. He just sighed and ran down the steps to get her. 

"Sakura." He said shaking her lightly. "Sakura wake up." He said again shaking her harder. He felt for a pulse and there was one so he didn't worry. "I guess she is a ditz." He said grabbing the towels and picking up Sakura, carrying her back to the classroom.

~~~*~~~*~~~ in the classroom~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

" OH MY GOSH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA!!!" mei-ling yelled. She has been keeping an eye on the door ever since they left because she didn't trust him one bit. 

"she fell down the steps." He said in a monotone voice. 

"LIER!!" syaoran yelled. 

"syaoran settle down this instant! You too mei-ling or you will both take a visit to the principal!" the teacher said. 

"you people don't actually think that he out of all the people in the class would do this do you?" they all said no except for eriol, tomoyo, syaoran and mei-ling.

"take her down to the nurse." He said. Then Sakura's watch went off again. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry but then went clear and saw Heero looking at her. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed and made herself fall to the floor. 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME!" she yelled. The whole class started laughing. 

"Sakura did you fall down the steps?" Mei-ling asked hoping that she would say 'no Heero hit me in the back of the head because he's a nutcase' so she or syaoran could beat him up. 

"oh…hahahahahah…" she laughed lamely scratching the back of her head. "yeah I kinda tripped over my own feet when I was going up the steps." She said. 

"well I think that you should thank Mr. Yuy here for carrying you up here. " the teacher said. 

"He CARRIED me?!?!" she asked.

"yep." The teacher said. 

" thank you heero…" she said. He gave a quick nod and they both went back to their seats. "ok class time to switch!" the teacher said. 

THE END….of this chapter of course! Ok so heres the deal sakura and her friends are up in 9th for most of the time…no how about they have been upgraded 2 grades because that would make a lot more sense so forget about what I put in the third chapter. Sorry for the quick change! I hope you liked it and I hope you review! the next class will be defense class so mei-ling can "spar" with Wufei and syaoran…well you'll see. Thanx for reading!

~*~ Empress Shiro-Shinju~*~


	5. messed up self defense(part one)

****

Sighs jeez writing these chapters are tiring. Ok well here is the 5th or 6th chapter. I kinda forgot so don't get mad at me oki? Ok well make sure to review and happy reading!!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*`

Messed up self defense(part one)

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ girls locker room~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"where did I put it where did I put it WHERE THE HECK DID I PUT IT!!!!" she yelled. 

"Sakura calm down im sure that you'll find your martial arts outfit that I made you soon." Tomoyo said reassuringly. 

"AH HAA!!" she yelled as she hugged her outfit. "im going to change ill be right back." Sakura said as she ran into a bathroom stall.

" I cant wait until class starts." Mei-ling said while cracking her knuckles. "wufei is going to hurt so bad when im done with him hes gonna beg for mercy." She said smiling. 

"I hate this class. Its so violent and the instructor wont even let me bring in a video camera." She said pouting a little bit. "not even a camera." She said. Then sakura came out as happy as ever because she found her outfit. 

"ok lets go!!" sakura said as she ran out the door.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~boys locker room~~~~~~~~``*~~~~~~~~`

"look at them. All lined up against the wall trying to hear the womens conversation." Wufei said with his arms crossed. Only the g-boys and the ccs boys were trying to mind their own business.

"they are stupid." Syaoran said to eriol. "yes I know mabey they forgot about what happened the last 5 times they did it." Eriol said. "Yeah mei-ling wasn't very happy." Syaoran said smirking. Then the bell rang and they all left the locker rooms.

~~*~~~~~~~~~ defense class~~~~~~~`*~~~~~

" Ok class get into fighting stance." The instructor said. Now lets do the kick punch block routine." She said. She put on hand pads and started to count. "1" she said and everyone kicked. Then she kept counting up to three and the students followed the name of the routine. Kick punch block over and over again. 

'stupid wufei thinking that hes all cool and stuff.' Mei-ling said as she looked over to wufei who was faster and kicking higher and more swift then anyone else in the class except for syaoran who was at the same level as wufei. 'hmph well ill show him.' Mei-ling said to herself as she tried to go faster than she had before but ended up falling on the butt. 

"Stop." The instructor said. Everyone stopped with there arms on their sides and bowed. 

"mei-ling try to keep at your own pace. You will have to practice if you want to get faster and more swift like syaoran and wufei." She said. Mei-ling gave a disgusted face when she heard the name wufei. 

"syaoran is better then him." Mei-ling said out loud.

"well im better then that weak woman over there." Wufei said out loud.

"oh really?" she said with a mad voice. 

"yeah really." He said looking over at her.

"you wanna try me?" she said putting her fists up. 

"I don't fight idiotic little girls like you." He said folding his arms. The instructor didn't bother to stop it because she thought it was amusing and she wanted to know who would win. 

"if im such an IDIOT I wouldn't be in 9th grade when I should be in seventh!!!" she yelled and took a step forward. everyone cleared the floor and sat on a bench or sat off of the mat on the floor. 

"I hope that they don't fight." Sakura said.

"I wish that I had brought me video camera." Tomoyo said upsetly. 

"well then im surprised that you up here because you are an idiot. What did your mommy pay extra money so you could be up here with your boyfriend or something?" he said smirking. 

"my mother doesn't live here and she didn't pay extra money for me to be up here!! I have earned my right to be in this grade but I didn't deserve to be spending it with people like you!!" she yelled.

"and syaoran is not my boyfriend he is my fiance!" she yelled. 

"oooh your fiance? So she paid money so you could be with your fiance. How nice." He said. 

"URRRRRR THAT'S IT!!" she yelled as she ran towards him and punched him across the face. 

"if you get hurt then its you own fault." Wufei said as he lunged toward her and kicked her in the stomach. She fell on the ground holding her stomach. 

"well well well what do we have here?" he said. With out him knowing it she got up and did the same air kick that she tried to do in the classroom and nailed him in the back. She walked up next to his laying figure and just stood there. "get up wufei." Mei-ling demanded in a taunting way. 

"he got up like nothing had happened and looked perfectly fine. Then she laid a punched across his face so he did the same. They kept doing that for like fifteen minutes but then they stopped.

"I am going to end this now." Wufei said. "just so you know I have been holding back but now im not giving you any mercy." He said and ran towards her faster than she ever could and punched her hard across the face. She flew on the other side of the map and landed on her back. She tried to get up be he came again and kneed her in the stomach. Everyone was starting to get worried about mei-ling, especially sakura. The teacher fell asleep so she didn't know what the heck was going on and everyone was too interested in the fight to wake her up. Then Wufei picked her up by her hair. She had bruises on her face and her shirt was ripped. He was about to punch her across the face until he found out what he was doing and actually looked at her. She was just limping there in pain with her body all bruised up and too weak to escape from his grasp. 

"wha…what am I doing." He said as he slowly laid her on the ground and let go of her hair. Syaoran on the other hand, was about to go up there and kill him for what he did to his cousin but remained in his spot because eriol was using magic to keep him still.

"stay back. She had started this ." eriol said. Syaoran glared at him. "I understand how you feel and I feel the same way but it is her battle." He said calmly. 

"I am sorry." Wufei whispered in her ear. Tears started running down her face and she opened her eyes. 

"g…go away." Mei-ling said in a hoarse voice. "please don't hurt me." She said shaking and crying. 

"OK THAT'S IT! Stop The fight." The teacher said loudly. 

"wufei is the winner of this match. Mei-ling have you learned anything from this fight?" the teacher asked. 

"I have learned…I have learned to stay away from wufei." She said still shaking. 'mabey I should have stopped it earlier.' The teacher said.

"Okay bow your heads and take a seat." The teacher said. They both have bowed their heads and went back to where her friends were. 

"omg mei-ling are you okay/" tomoyo and sakura asked. 

"yeah im fine…." She said still trembling. 

"Okay since we only have 15 minutes left we will have one more fight." The teacher said. 

"okay lets see…. how about sakura and… heero." The teacher said. Sakura was happy when she had been chosen but when she found out that she had to fight heero she shrieked. 

"yeah but…but.." she said stuttering. "sakura come here." The teacher demanded. She had that scared look on her face( remember the kawaii face when she found out heero was glaring at her.) and walked over looking down. 'AGAIN!! AM I JINXED OR SOMETHING?!?) she asked herself. 

Her face was really red and huge sweatdrops were forming. She looked up and saw heero infront of her. He was glaring, as usual but it wasn't as hard as always. Then he gave a sinister look that scared sakura VERY much. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back but the teacher pulled her back but closer than before. 

'she's cute when she is scared. WAIT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?!' he said to himself giving an angry-sinister-confused look. (Jeez I wonder what that would look like.) 

"bow." The teacher said. They both took a step back and bowed. Heero's eyes never left her face. "fight!" the teacher said and walked off the mat. 'oh my gosh oh my gosh.' Sakura said over and over again. Then they went into fighting stance and the fight began.

HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!! Cliffhanger!!! Review the chapter so you can see what happens !! C'ya! 

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~


	6. messed up self defence(part 2)

HIIIII!!!!!!!! Its me empress shiro shinju and im here with my 6th chapter!! Thanks for reviewing you guys are SOOOOO nice!! Enjoy the fic!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~

Messed up self defense (part 2)

'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG….' Sakura said to herself. 'why must this happen to me?! IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT OR SOMETHING?' she asked herself. They both just stood there with sakura in a fighting stance and heero just standing straight. He took a step forward and sakura stepped back.

'ok sakura its cool its cool…your stronger than him! You can beat him! Hes just a stupid creepy person that's likes to scare little girls that are afraid of ghosts! Yeah you can beat him!' she told herself. 

"Ok creep im going to beat you!" she yelled. Then she remembered what happened to mei-ling. She exhaled nervously and ran towards heero holding up a fist ready to strike. 

"Here goes nothing." She told herself and tried to punch him across the face. He took a step over and tripped her. 

"oof!" she said when she landed on the ground. Heero just looked down at her without an expression on his face. She looked up pouting a bit. He decided to tease her so he gave her his most evil-scary-sinister look that he had.(A/N: I can imagine that…he would look like a mentally abused crazy mad person that's holding a dagger threatening to kill everyone that he sees.) Sakuras eyes went wide, I mean REALLY, REALLY wide.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and scrambled backwards as fast as she could go. Heero kept that scary look and began to walk toward her.

'AHHH!!!!!! HES SCARY! JERK!' she said to herself as she fell off the edge of the mat. 

"Heero wins!" the teacher yelled. Heero stopped doing his scary evil face and put on a taunting smile instead. Sakura pouted again.

'AARGHHHHHH WHAT A STUPID JERK!!!' she said to herself with her face reddening in anger.

"well you could at LEAST help me up…" she mumbled. He smirked and stuck out his hand. She roughly took and pulled herself up. 

"don't be mad just because you lost." He said in a taunting voice while going to the boy's locker room. 

"AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST A BIG JERK! A BIG,STUPID, SCARY, FREAKY DUMB JERK!!!" She yelled with that kawaii mad face she makes when Kero annoys her. 

"its ok sakura calm down. There is no point in getting mad at a boy." Tomoyo said walking her to the girl's locker room. 

"Good job next time instead of freaking her out how about trying to kill her instead hmmmmmm?" duo said with his arms folded and one eye open. "no wait I forgot Wufei already did do that!" duo said looking at wufei.

"hey Maxwell lay off! She wanted to fight so I fought her!" he yelled back with fists in his hands. 

"oh well I thought that you didn't fight weak worthless women!" he yelled back.

"ok guys there is no need to fight." Quatre said. Wufei was about to say something but trowa interrupted. 

"yes he is right. You should stop fighting." Trowa said. That's when they shut up. 

"I notice that there is something bothering you. Whats wrong, duo?" trowa asked. 

"oh nothing everything is JUUUUST peachy." He said and walked out the locker room. 

"I wonder whats biting him." Quatre said as they walked out of the locker room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ in the hallway going up towards the stairs~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey heero." Donnie yelled. Donnie was the cockiest, most selfish, and suprisingly one of the most popular kids in his grade. Heero didn't respond or even look back. 

"Heero!" Donnie yelled getting upset. He still didn't respond. Then he stalked over and pushed him against the wall. 

"hey I was talking to you." he said. 

"your point is…" heero said as he tried to continue walking in the line. Then Donnie pushed him back against the wall.

"my point IS that when I talk people are supposed to listen." He said. 

"well then I guess that im not one of those people." Heero said and glared. 

"besides whatever you have to say is probably not important." He said. 

"WHAT?! NO-ONE EVER SAYS THAT TO ME!" Donnie said and tried to punch him across the face until someone interrupted. 

"excuse me?" sakura asked sweetly. 

"oh hey sakura! Ummmmm…well we were just uh…we were talking." Donnie said obviously lying. 

"oh really?" sakura said with her tone deepening. 

"yeah so ummmm…hey ive been meaning to ask you do you wanna go out on Sunday?" he asked. 

"drop it." She said. 

"leave heero alone. You know I don't even know why your so popular when you act like a cocky little girl." Sakura said. He just ignored what she said. 

"so what about the date on Sunday?" he asked giving her his best smile which sakura thought looked disgusting. 

"no." she simply said and dragged heero back in line. 

"OH COME ON WHY NOT? WE ARE THE 2 MOST POPULAR KIDS IN SCHOOL!" he yelled. 

"so that doesn't mean anything. In fact I have plans on Sunday so if you would just stop bothering me I would appreciate it very much." She said in an a-matter-of-factly voice. 

"really like what?" he asked in a cocky voice

"well ummm…I uhh…im going out to the cherry blossom festival with…HEERO! Yeah im going to the cherry blossom festival with heero." She said sighing in relief to herself.

"ok ill meet you there." Ronnie said.

"WHAT?!?! You won't be able to find me." She said getting kinda worried. 

"remember im RICH I can hire some agent people to get you." He said smirking. 

"see ya Sunday!" he said as he went up to the front of the line where all the preppy cheerleading bimbo's were. (hey im not against cheerleading but I know some people that are on the squad and um….well they are bimbo's ^_^;;;)

'oh great this is good.' She said to herself. 'STUPID SAKURA WHY DID YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH!?!' she said scolding herself. 

"umm…hey heero can ya do me a favor?" she asked sweetly. He looked down at her and simply said "no." 

'PLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!" she asked again pleading. 

"hey you got yourself into this so you're going to get yourself out." He said still looking down at her. 

"HEERO ILL DO ANYTHING! I JUST WANT TO BE AROUND THAT STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled. 

"pplllleeeeaaaaseeee say yes?" she asked innocently with big teary eyes. Then he sighed. 

"ok fine whatever." He said. 

"YEAH YOU'RE THE BEST!" she said as she jumped in joy and ran up the steps. 

"ooooOOOOOOooooooo so! Heero has a date on Sunday eh?" duo said. 

"it's not a date it's a favor." He said in a monotone voice. 

"yeah yeah whatever and I bet you just wanted to do the favor." He said grinning. 

"if we were not in school you would probably be dead." Wufei said as they ascending up the stairs with the rest of the class.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ classroom~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

"ok class knowing how forgetful I am I forgot to hand out your calendars and forgot to tell you that it was a half a day today. " she said and handed the calendars out. 

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" the whole class yelled.

" Well you better get you stuff ready to leave." The teacher said. 

'thank god it's the weekend.' She told herself and rubbed her temples. Then the bell rang. 

"ok everyone get out have a nice weekend!" she yelled and shut the door. 

"FREEDOM!" she yelled. All the kids looked at her room and just shrugged it off. 

"finally the weekend!" sakura yelled. 

"hey syaoran I haven't seen much of you today! The same thing with you eriol! Is something wrong?" she asked.

"don't you think that those guys are suspicious?" syaoran asked.

"no not really." Tomoyo said. 

"I think wufei is. Is a lot stronger than me and probably even syaoran." Mei-ling said looking down remembering what happened at the fight and shivered. 

"don't be so paranoid, im going to the cherry blossom festival with heero. Hey any of you guys wanna come?" she asked. 

"yeah ok." Tomoyo and mei-ling said.

'with HIM? Out of all the people why is it him?' syaoran asked himself looking down at the ground and glaring. 

"hey syaoran don't you want to come?" she asked he didn't respond. 

"syaoran is something wrong?" she asked having a worried expression on her face and tried to touch his shoulder. 

He roughly pulled away from her touch and sakura pulled her hand back.

"Nothing is wrong." He said in an angered voice. "I think that ill walk alone today." He said as he turned around and walked the other direction to his apartment.

"wait syaoran let me walk with you!" sakura yelled as she started walking towards him. 

"Leave me alone!" he yelled and started running. 'out of all the people why would she choose him?! He isn't worthy for her! Nobody is…' he said to himself as he kept running.

"Syaoran…" she said as tears started forming in her eyes. Then she also ran towards her house silently sobbing.

"sakura! Hey where are you going wait up!" tomoyo yelled and ran to catch up to her. Mei-ling did the same but she didn't want to talk to anyone right now . She wanted to figure out what was wrong with syaoran.

'I hope I didn't do anything to hurt his feelings.' She said as she ran faster. She had lost tomoyo and meiling. She didn't really know where she was going she just wanted to run. She wanted to get away to think. This had affected her more than she had wanted it to. She knew that she loved syaoran so this is really wrenching her heart. She kept looking down and running as the rain began to pour. Then she ran into someone.

"sorry." She quickly said in a sad voice and tried to run off but that person grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

" let me go!" she yelled as she pulled back and looked up to see who it was. "hey whats wrong?" he asked.

End of chapter six! How did ya like it? Was it good or bad? I wanna hear from ya! Poor syaoran. A lil bit jealous isn't he? Who is the guy sakura ran into? I know who it is but you have to figure it out! I need at least 4 review before I put up the next chapter so review! byebye

~*~emperess shiro shinju~*~


	7. Sakura almost tells a secret

Chapter 7

Sakura almost tells a secret

"Hey what's wrong sakura?" he asked looking down at her with concern. 

"Oh nothing im fine, duo." She said as she tried to walk away. He held her back.

"I might act like a fool but that doesn't mean that I am one and believe me I know when someone is lying to me. Why are you so sad?" he asked holding her shoulders. She looked over the other way. It was still pouring out but duo kept his umbrella on top of her.

"How about we go back to my place and talk it over with a nice cup of hot chocolate." He said. She nodded and followed him to his house. 

"At least the rain is lighting up." He said. 

"Oh jeez you're drenched. Ill get you some new clothes when we get there." He said smiling down at her. She looked back up and smiled back while turning a little red.

~~~~~~~~ At duo's house ~~~~~~~`

"Hey duo." Quatre said while watching the news. 

"Hey quatre." He said while taking off his shoes. Sakura did the same. 

"Well it seems we have company. Hello miss sakura! How are you?" quatre asked looking behind duo while sitting on the couch. She bowed politely. 

"I'm fine thank you." She said looking down at the ground and blushing. A guy has never called her miss before so it was kinda weird.

"Here you an change into this." Duo said handing her a white T-shirt and blue swoosh pants.

"Thank you." She said quietly. 

"I think that I will change in the bathroom." She said as she quietly walked in. Quatre looked at duo who was boiling water. 

"Is something wrong with her? She seems sad." Quatre said with concern. 

"Im not sure. I don't think that its anything too serious though." Duo said. 

"That's why I invited her over." He said as he put in the cocoa mix in the three mugs and stirred it. He handed quatre a cup and sakura came out. The T-shirt was a few sizes too big because the sleeves went down to her elbows and the shirt almost went down to her knees. She shorts did go down to her knees and she had to hold them up. Quatre looked at her and slightly giggled. 

"Do you want something to fit you better?" he asked.

"Oh no this is fine." She said with a smile. She walked outside to put her wet clothing on the railing and sensed heero looking at her. "Oh hi heero! What are you doing here?" she asked putting on a smile. 

~~~~~~~ In the hallway ~~~~~~~~`

Heero walked out his door quietly, trying not to make a sound. He saw duo go into his apartment with some girl. She was looking down so he couldn't tell who it was. 'Is that sakura?' he asked himself. She looked up and walked in the door. 'Why does she seem so upset?' he asked himself. 'Wait why do I care! She is just another girl who I am going to the blossom festival with.' He told himself and started walking down the steps. He heard the door open again and saw her in a different outfit that was a few sizes too big. He slightly smiled because he thought she looked cute and then put his glare back on. All the sudden she looked over at him. 

"Oh hi heero!" she said putting on a smile. 

"Hi." He said. "Do you live on this floor too?" She asked.

"Oh yeah right here." He said while pointing to his home with his thumb. 

"Oh that's cool. Well I should get going. I have hot chocolate to drink! Why don't you come in and have some? Im sure that duo wouldn't mind making an extra cup." She said happily. 

"That's ok. I was just about to go for a walk. " He said. 

"Oh ok ill see you later then!" she said as she walked into the doorway and waved. 

"Bye." He quietly said.

"Were you just talking to HEERO?" duo asked in an amazed voice. 

"Yeah why?" she asked. She wasn't as upset now because she talked to heero. Duo looked at quatre who was a little bit surprised himself and then he looked back at her. 

"Oh no nothing! No reason. It's just that he never usually talks that's all!" he said.

"Oh." She said and sipped her cocoa. Heero heard a faint beeping sound coming from his room as he started going down the steps. He ran in his room and opened the vid message it was from doctor j. 

"Good evening heero. I trust that you are doing well. The enemy is about 10 miles away so you better suit up fast. Good luck." He said as the message ended. Heero grabbed his pistol and went to get the other pilots. Wufei and trowa heard the message already and left. He opened duo's door. 

"We have to leave. You guys get your suits. Ill take sakura home." He said as he grabbed her uniform off the railing.

"What's going on?" she asked. "We'll tell you when we get back." Duo said. The sound of explosions were faintly heard from the distance. 

Heero grabbed sakura by the stomach and carried her down the steps faster than a normal human could go. He started his motor bicycle and jumped on. Sakura not knowing what to do went on also. 

"Hold on tight." He said as he did a wheely and cut through the lawn. 

"AHHH!!! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE! DO YOU HAVE A LISENCE?" she asked with her eyes shut tight and holding onto heero for dear life. He smirked and went even faster. Within no time they were at her house. Sakura opened her eyes and jumped off the bike. 

"Ok I don't think that im ever going to ride a bike ever again." She said. 

"Bye heero!" she said as he rode off. She walked in the door and saw an angry older brother infront of her. 

"Monster where were you?" he asked putting his hands on his sides.

"It started raining so I went to a friends house until it stopped." She said as she started going up the steps.

"Not so fast monster." He said glaring at her. 

"Wwhhhhattt!" she said. He inhaled deeply. 

"WHO WERE YOU RIDING ON THAT BIKE WITH! I KNOW ITS NOT THE CHINESE GAKI AND SUPRISINGLY I WISH THAT IT WAS!" he said and started coughing. 

"He was my friends, friend and he gave me a ride. He is really nice you should get to know him." She said as she ran up the steps. 

"Go lay down you look horrible." She yelled as she ran in her room and plopped down on her bed face first. Kero came out of her droor. 

"Hey sakura how was school." Kero said stretching his little stuffed animal body. 

"Fine. We got a few new kids today." She said.

"Oh that's great. Hey did you bring any pudding?" he asked with his mouth watering. 

"No sorry. We only had a half a day." She said looking at him. She remembered about what happened with syaoran and sighed. 

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked sitting next to her head on her pillow.

"Nothing Kero. How about I make some pudding. My treat." She said. 

"Let me change my outfit first." She said as she took her clothes into the bathroom. She came back out with a yellow shirt with a pocket in the front and khaki shorts. 

"Hop in Kero. You're going to help me make it." She said happily. 

"Yeah! I get to lick the spoon!" he said as he put himself into the pocket, pretending to be a stuffed animal. She ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey touya im making pudding. It will soothe your throat." She said taking out pots and that instant pudding stuff. She also took out lime gelatin mix as well.

"Ok monster." Touya yelled while he was watching the TV. She boiled the water and put in the mix and stirred it. When the pudding was done she gave the spoon to Kero. "Thanks sakura!" he said quietly as he licked the spoon. She put some in a bowl and took it to touya. 

"Thanks squirt." He said as he ate a bite. 

"My name is sakura!" she said as she stomped back into the kitchen.

"Ok monster! Whatever you say." He said again. She sighed in exasperation and put some of the pudding in a container. 

"Come on Kero! Were making a stop at syaoran' s house!" she said as she opened the door. 

"Ill be right back touya!" she yelled as she slammed the door. 

"Ok monster don't make me come after you!" he yelled. All the sudden a news flash popped up. 

"There is a war 4 miles away from the tomeda high school. The five gundams and some other strange machine are trying there best to ward off the enemy and they are doing a great job. Please take cover just in case of an emergency." Then all of the power had gone off. 

"I have to get sakura." Touya said as he ran out the door. She wasn't there. 'What she just left a few seconds ago.' He said to himself and ran down the street. 

"Hey what about my pudding?" Kero asked. "Oh be quiet we have plenty more at home. I don't understand how your little tummy can sustain all of that junk." She said while flying with her wand. They could hear gunshot's coming from the distance. 

"What do you think that is?" she asked. 

"I don't know. Its not a clow card." Kero said. They were next to syaoran's house now. Sakura went up the steps still concerned about what was happening in the distance. She knocked on the door and no one was home.

"Where do you think he is?" sakura asked Kero.

"I dunno but ill have the pudding!" Kero said. Sakura walked in. The place was a little bit messy and it seemed that he was in a big hurry. "Ok well ill just write him a note." She said as she wrote down a few words, which said:

Dear syaoran,

I am very sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I have made you some extra chocolatety chocolate pudding for you since I know that you like it. Call me when you get home ok? I hope to see you at the cherry blossom festival! Everyone will be there!

Sincerely,

Sakura

She then ended the message and put it neatly on top of the container. She sighed sadly and walked out of the room and closed the door. The gunshots were not there anymore. 

"That was strange. Don't you think Kero?" she asked. 

"Yeah it was. Oh well it's over can we go home now and eat some pudding?" he asked. 

"Ok Kero we'll go back and eat some pudding." She said as she went down the steps. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled running up to her. 

"What are you doing out here? Touya just called to see if you were at me house but you weren't! Didn't you here the news? There was a war over there!" she said pointing over there.

"Then where was…" she asked herself. Syaoran should have been in his house and she grew suspicious. 

"Electricity is out all over town!" she said.

"Really? That's great." She said being sarcastic. 

"Ill just use my clow cards later." Sakura said.

"SAKURA!" touya yelled running up to his sister.

"Ive been looking all over the place! Were you over the Chinese gaki's house?" he asked. He wouldn't really care if she was because then he knew she would be safe. (an: awwwwww how sweet!!) 

"Oh no I was just delivering something that's all." She said. Touya sighed in relief. 

"Ok lets get back home." He said. 

"Ok. See you tomorrow tomoyo!" sakura said and started walking off. 

"K bye sakura bye touya!' tomoyo yelled as she started running towards her house. 

Syaroan who was hiding behind a grove of tree's overheard sakura say something about delivering something to his house. When the cost was clear he ran to his house and opened the door. He saw a neatly written note on a package on his table. He read the note and smiled.

"How could I be so jealous. She is just going to the cherry blossom festival with that heero guy. Its no big deal." He said to himself and opened the package to find warm chocolate pudding. He licked his lip and took out a spoon and began to eat the chocolate desert.

Ok that's that chapter! Jeez I got 10 reviews on the last one! I hope you like this chapter. Can you guess where syaoran was? Oh and about that room thing wufei and trowa live together, duo and quatre live together and heero hacked into the system for his own room so the rest had to pay. Review ok? Byebye!


	8. The day before the cherry blossom festiv...

Hello its empress shiro shinju and I have the eighth chapter! Yeah! Sorry that it took kinda long ^_^; I was making a megami kouhosei fic and my computer deleted it. I got sooo mad! Oh well lol I need at least 6 reviews before I put up the next chapter and if you want to be on my mailing list put your email before you review kapishe? Ok enjoy the chapter!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~

(p.s: ill try to make the chapters longer ^_^; I don't like to read really long pages so I shorten them up but I wont do it anymore )

Chapter eight

The day before the Cherry Blossom festival

" Good morning!" sakura said happily as she went down the steps. "Hey monster." Touya said and coughed. "Your not getting any better are you? What about your medication?" sakura asked and went to the medicine cabinet. She took out the bottle that had pink liquid in it. "Hey its even flavored bubblegum!" sakura said and looked at touya. " You aren't taking your medication are you?" she asked her brother and looked at him suspiciously. "I don't need medicine. Especially when it's flavored bubblegum." Touya said and ate his eggs. He and sakura were left alone because their dad was on business. He handed her, her breakfast and began to read the paper. She sat down and began eating. "Hmm the report says that 5 gundam's and 1 strange gundam like object were fighting in the battle. It says that they gundams and the other strange object won and were fighting for earth." Touya said and drank his orange juice. "Oh that's good I guess." sakura said and poured some medicine in a teaspoon. When touya wasn't looking she poured 2 teaspoon in his orange juice. "I'm done touya! I'm going to go change and then ill go over and see tomoyo." Sakura said and ran up the stairs. He nodded and drank the whole cup of his juice. He thought it tasted funny but didn't really care.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ upstairs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hey Kero are you up?" sakura asked and shook his cute little stuffed animal body. "Oh yeah whaaaa?" he said with his eyes half open. The smell of bacon woke him up. "Mmm…sakura I smell bacon!" Kero said as he began flying around her. "Yeah here you go!" sakura said and handed him 2 strips of bacon, a piece of toast and eggs that she put on the toast. She picked out an outfit and changed in the bathroom. When she came out Kero was done eating and she was wearing a pink tank top with a regular pair of dark denim capris. She was also wearing those leather sandals that almost everybody has. (a/n: I forget what they are how stupid of me lol ^_^; ) She put on a white vest typed of thing that she left unzipped in the front and had a huge head cover. She looked at the shirt and pants that duo let her borrow. They were folded and clean since she washed them the night before. 'I guess I should take them back.' Sakura said to herself. "where ya going kiddo?" Kero asked. "We are going out for a little bit." Sakura said happily. "Oh ok then." Kero said and flew into her hood. "Ok now be quiet when we get down the steps. Touya is getting very suspicious." Sakura said and ran down the steps. "Be back later!" sakura yelled and flew out the door. "Uh…bye?" touya said. She ran so fast that he didn't have the chance to say good bye. "Well that was fast! I didn't even have a chance to say anything!" Kero said. He liked to make little sounds when he was around touya to mess with his head. "Shh…" sakura said since their were people down the street. She was on her way to duo and quatre's apartment. 'I wonder why they were in such a hurry?' sakura asked herself and had a confused look on her face. "What's the matter sakura?" Kero asked silently. "Nothing. We are almost there." Sakura said silently and began walking in the parking lot and up the steps to where duo's room was. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Quatre opened the door. He was dressed but duo that was sitting at the kitchen table stuffing food into his mouth wasn't. "Oh hello miss. Sakura. Its nice to see you again!" quatre said happily. "Hi quatre! Please just call me sakura." Sakura said. Duo looked over at her and swallowed all the food that was in his mouth. "Hey sakura." Duo said. "Hi duo! I came to bring your clothes back." Sakura said and held up the shirt and the pants. "Oh ok." Duo said and walked up to her taking the clothing. "Thanks!" he responded happily. "I guess I should go. My brother wasn't really happy yesterday when heero gave me a ride on his bike. He's probably spying on me right now." She responded looking around and down the hallway. Again she saw heero going down the steps. "Does he like to take walks?" sakura asked. "I dunno. That guy is a mystery." Duo said. "Ya see he's so antisocial with us but he likes talking to you." Duo said and grinned like an idiot. "Ooooh I see what's going on over here!" he said. "Your going out with him aren't you?" duo asked. "Duo! Don't be so intrusive!" quatre said. "no im not going out with him! What are you talking about??" sakura asked and was now turning red from embarrassment. Duo smiled. "uh huuuuuh well if that's not the case then he must really like you!" duo said. Sakura heard tomoyo calling her from below. "hahaha ok well I guess I should go!" sakura said and began running down the steps. "bye!" she quickly yelled. "heero likes youuu!!!!!" duo yelled. While she was running she turned her head and accidentally ran into someone. She was about to fall but he caught her hand. "oh sorry…" she said sincerely and looked up to see who it was. Of course it was heero. "hey watch where your walking punk!" Kero said to whoever hit them while in the big hood. His voice was kinda muffled but heero heard him just find. Sakura got all nervous when he looked at the hood and she moved, not realizing that he was still holding her hand. "oh hiya heero!" sakura said happily and nervously at the same time. "hi…" heero said and let go of her hand while hiding his veeeery light blush .Tomoyo came over with her video camera. "another great shot for my websight! Sakura runs into cute 15 year old…" tomoyo said and kept filming. "tomoyo do you HAVE to film everything that I do?" sakura asked. Heero glared at the camera. "well of course sakura! Whats the point of having a sakura websight if you don't have sakura!" tomoyo said and giggled. "aww don't glare at the camera! Smile im taking a picture!" tomoyo said and pressed the button. "who is this?" heero asked while looking at sakura. "oh this is my best friend tomoyo." Sakura said. "yes and im also her manager! That's why I take this camera around everywhere just in case." Tomoyo said while holding up her VERY expensive camera. "soooo you guys are going to the festavil right?" tomyo asked still filming. "yup!" sakura said happily. Heero didn't say anything. "your coming too right tomoyo?" sakura asked. "why of course silly! Im going to film everything from you going on the roller coaster to you throwing up after the roller coaster!" tomoyo said. "ooh I just cant wait untill tommorow! Come on you guys lets go for a walk!" tomoyo said and began dragging them to the park. On their way their the bumped into syaoran, well tomoyo did actually. "oh hi syaoran!" sakura said happily. They made up the night before.

~~ flashback~~

Syaoran was calling sakura's house since she requested it on the note. Like he expected touya answered the phone. "hello?" touya said. "hi is sakura there?" syaoran asked. "why do you want to know you abusive chinese gaki?!" touya asked. "just put her on the phone!…please" syaoran said. "touya you baka! Give the phone!!" sakura yelled. Syaoran laughed a little bit. Somehow sakura got the phone. "hello?!?!" she said with enthusiasm. "h..hi…" syaoran said while blushing. "syaoran-kun you called! Im so happy!" sakura said cheerfully. "hey sakura I just wanted to apologize. I think that I may have overreacted before. I guess that I was jealous." Syaoran said while looking down when he said it. It felt guilty. "oh no don't apologize I should apologize! Im sorry I should have referred to you then to heero but he was right next to me when it happened so I just said his name! Im sorry!" sakura said. "what the heck are you talking about sakura?!?!" touya asked. "none of your business jerk!" she replied and then stuck her tongue out. "what do you mean by referred?" syaoran asked. "oh well ronnie was bugging me and he started saying all this stuff. Then he asked me if I wanted to go with him and I said no and then he asked me why not and I said that I was going with heero because I wasn't being serious. THEN he said that he was gonna hire some fbi people to look for me when we are up there so now I have to find a way to hid from him…" sakura said. "it was ronnie?!?!" syaoran asked. He couldn't stand that guy. Every time he sees that player he wants to beat the living shit out of him but manages to keep to himself. "yeah." Sakura said. "that's ok though. Im used to it." She said happily. "so your going to the festavel on Sunday with us right?" she asked. "oh yeah sure!" syaoran said happily. "ok see you later!" sakura said. "k bye." He said. "byebye!" she said and hung up. He slowly hung up and smiled widely. He got hungry so he desided to just make some ramen. When he got a pan out(a/n: he didn't eat all of the pudding) he dropped it and held his wrist. He injured it **somehow**. He went to the bathroom to get and bandage wrap thing when he heard the door bell ring. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a happy sakura with her hands full of sweets. "hi syaoran! I hope that im not bothering you?" she said innocently and opened her emerald colored eyes. "oh no of course not! Do you want to come in?" he asked. "yeah ok!" she said and walked in. Now his place was more straightened up. He tried to take the items she brought him but he couldn't move his left hand. He winced at the pain and sakura audimaticaly noticed his injury. "oh my gosh your swelling up!" sakura said and gently held his wrist. "it's no big deal. Mabey a sprain but that's it." Syaoran said. He knew that it was sprained but he also cracked his bone a little bit also. "oh well we have to bandage it up!" sakura said. He smiled and held up the bandage. She smiled back and made his sit on the couch. "wait he should stop the swelling first. Ill get some ice." Sakura said as she went in the cabinet and filled a sandwich bag with ice. She knew where everything was because she went over his house many times before. She gently took his wrist again and put the ice on softly. Right now syaoran was turning deep red. "ok now I want you to hold that on your wrist until it at least stops to swell down. From the looks of it you haven't eaten yet so im going to make something for you!" sakura said as she stood up and ran to the kitchen part of his apartment room. She picked up the pot that he dropped on the floor and cleaned it out. Syaoran looked at her and smiled to himself. "It's ok sakura you really don't have to! Ill microave some noodles!" syaoran said. She was just such a nice person and he felt that he should be doing this for her instead. "no syaoran! You cant stop me!" she said and giggled. "but…no buts!" sakura said and interupted his sentence. He sighed and walked over behind her. "well is there something that I could do?" he asked and tilted his head to see the side of her face. She looked at him and smiled. "yup! You can go sit on the couch, watch tv, and wait untill you meal is done." Sakura said happily. "I think that ill just sit in here instead." Syaoran said and sat on the chair. "ok!" she said. She put a tiny bit copped onions in the pan that had butter in it. When the onions sauted she added a teaspeen of honey, a few teaspoons of soysauce, and one teaspoon of soybean oil. She chopped and defatted some chicken breast into strips and cooked them in a separate pan. When the sauce was almost done cooking she added the juice of a half of one lemon and stirred to let the sauced reduce making a thick and sticky sauce. The rice was done so she made a medium sized pile on a plate and used a knifed to make the top smooth and round. When the chicken was done she poured the sauce ontop of the chicken and made a circle of it around the rice. Lastly she sprinkled some sesame seed on top of the chicken and handed it to syaoran who was just…well…staring at her. "here you go! This is my version of sweet and sour chicken!" sakura said happily and sat across from him looking at him with anticipation. "thanks it looks great!" syaoran said and began to eat the chicken with the rice with his chopsticks. "is it good?" she asked with wide eys. "uh huh!" was all he managed to say because he was just eating it like he didn't eat for days. "great!" she said happily and stood up getting him a drink. She desided to make fresh lemonade with the lemons. She came back and put it next to him. "oh do you want any?" syaoran asked feeling really stupid. "oh no that's ok! I already ate!" sakura said happily. After syaoran was done with his meal sakura began to wrap the bandage around his wrist. "I hope that im not hurting you…" sakura said and concertrated hard to make it the perfect tightness. "oh no it doesn't hurt at all!" syaoran said. He was blushing. "ok their ya go! I want you to keep it straight so it could heal better, okay?" sakura said happily. Syaoran just nodded his head. "ok well I better go now! Bye bye syaoran and get better soon!" sakura said and began walking out the door. "ok bye!" syaoran said. "oh and sakura…" syaoran said. "yeah syaoran-kun?" sakura asked innocently. "thanks for everything…" syaoran said a blushed even harder. "oh your welcome! Byebye!" she said and left.

~~~~~ end flashback~~~~

"hey sakura!" syaoran said. "hi tomoyo." Syaoran said and looked over at heero was not looking very happy. Syaoran glared at him hardly and heero glared back. Tomoyo and sakura sweatdropped. "umrr…we were going for a walk! Do you want to come…syaoran??" sakura asked trying to get his attention. All the sudden he snapped out of his glaring trance and looked over at sakura with wide eyes and a questioning face. "sorry sakura I wasn't paying attention. What did you say again?" syaoran asked. "we are going for a walk. Do you want to join us?" sakura asked. "oh no sakura I cant I ummm….i have work to do im sorry. I'll call you later ok?" syaoran said. "yeah ok…bye syaoran!" sakura said kind of disapointedly. He waved and ran off. "there is something strange about him now-a-days. Don't you think tomoyo?" sakura asked. "yeah I think so." She replied. 'I cant believe that HIM out of all people pilots the 1st prototype of a gundam!' heero said to himself. 'he's just a kid.' Heero said angered at the person that made syaoran do this. They finally around at the park. Everything was set up at the cherry blossom festival. The food stands were there and the rides and games were being set up too. "wow look at it! There is so much stuff up already!" sakura said as she smiled and looked around. Heero almost smiled at her happiness but unfortunatly didn't. (a/n: the only time that I ever saw heero smile was when Relena wouldn't let him fight against her brother. That was SOOOOO sweet! Another sign of RxH! And if you tried to translate the japanese songs then it even says that! Jeez! ) "I cant wait until tomorrow!" tomoyo said in excitement. "yeah either can I!" sakura said. "heero do you go on roller coaster's?" sakura asked curiosly. "I have never been on one before." He answered simply. Sakura inhailed sharply. "you NEVER went on a roller coaster? Well that's not fun! Don't worry we will go on them tomorrow!" sakura said happily. Then she got a sense that someone was watching them and she got all nervous. She turned around and looked in the cherry blossom tree tops. Their she saw a pair of teasing blue eyes staring at heero. "duo get out of the tree." Heero ordered. Duo jumped out of the tree and landed infront of them. " Hiya buddy! How ya doing?" duo asked. " I need to talk to him for a little bit ok?" duo said. "yeah ok!" tomoyo and sakura said. Duo walked like three feet away from them and started talking. "relena is here. She arrived about 3 hours ago. She down at that bench over there…" duo said quietly and nodded her direction. She was reading a book knowing that heero was there but didn't pay any attention. "she said that she has to ask you an important question." duo said and then walked over to where sakura and tomoyo were. Heero sighed and walked over to relena who was still reading her book. He sat down next to her. She slightly jumped, surprised that he wasn't infront of her glaring down at her. She looked at him with wide eyes. 'oh my goodness he is sitting next to me!' relena said to herself with her eyes still wide. "is there something that you need to tell me?" heero asked. 'yes there is! I want to tell you that I love you!' relena said to herself and then shook her head. "oh yeah how was the battle? Did anyone get injured?" relena asked. "I don't think that anyone did." Heero said. Relena's eyes opened again in surprise. 'he actually said a full sentence?!?!' she asked herself. "is something the matter?" he asked. "oh no! not at all!" relena said. She looked into his eyes and they didn't seem as empty as before. When relena wasn't looking he glanced back at sakura and saw her smiling. It was too bad for heero though because relena caught him. She noticed his eyes get kinda happy when he saw her like how he used to do that with her a few years ago. "heero, you've changed." Relena said. "and don't tell me that you didn't because I could tell and its all because of that pretty girl with the brown hair right?" relena said and then smiled. "what are you talking about?" he asked. He was good at lieing and anyone would believe him except for relena. She could read through him like a page in a book. "you KNOW what im talking about.. you cant hide anything from me anymore heero!" relena said and giggled. "come on I want to meet these new people. They look very friendly." She said while standing up and dusting off her dress. Heero stood up also and went towards them. There of course tomoyo was using her video camera and duo was…well making a fool out of himself doing weird poses and such. Sakura giggled and tomoyo laughed. Heero walked over to duo and tapped him on the back. Duo looked back and smiled sheepishly. Heero just shook his head and duo stopped what he was doing. Tomoyo then pointed the camera to heero and saw another person next to him. "hello! My name is tomoyo!" tomoyo said happily. Then she realized who it was. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her camera but luckily duo caught it. Relena went out and shook her hand. "how do you do?" relena asked politly. "oh…im im fine thanks…" she said and took her video camera and started filming her. Sakura went over there and introduced herself. "hi im sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said happily. "its nice to meet you too." Relena said and put an overly happy smile on her face. 'so this is who he likes! Aw she's so sweet!' she said to herself. Tomoyo took a picture of her really happy smile with one of those instant devoloping cameras. "can I have you artagraph?" tomoyo asked. "oh yeah sure…" relena said. She never really did artagraphs so this was a first. She took the pictue and signed it in perfect french script. "thanks!" she said and held it infront of the video camera. "your welcome." She said happily. "sakura that's a pretty name! It goes after the name of my favorite flower." Relena said looking at the cherry blossom trees. "oh that's the name of my favorite flower too!" sakura said. "oh really? Wow what a coincidence! I hear that there is a cheery blossom festival tomorrow." Relena said. "oh yeah there is! Do you want to come with us?" tomoyo asked. "yeah ok! Why not…" relena said and took out her electronic schedular. "im free tomorrow. Do I have to wear anything special like a kimono or something?" she asked. She wasn't from japan so she didn't really know what she was supposed to do. "nope! Just regular old clothing." Sakura said. "hey what about you? Do you or any of the other guys want to come?" sakura asked. "yeah sure if nothing comes up…" duo said. Heero was amazed at how women could bond with eachother so easily. He thought that it was really weird. "ok that's good. How about we show relena and the other new people around. They just got here." Tomoyo said. "yeah ok! Come lets go take a walk around the town." Sakura said happily and began skipping down the red brick rode. (a/n: * thinks wizard of oz * nah that's not what I was trying to go for lol) The rest just followed her and tomoyo stayed back and was taking profiles and stuff. "hows it like being vice foreign minister, relena?" tomoyo asked and hold up her video comera. Relena giggled. "its hard. You don't know when you might be assasinated or anything and amking these speeches are not very easy to make." Relena said. "ooh I see. well your speeches are very good!" tomoyo said happily. "thanks." Relena said. "ok so heero how did YOU get to know her?" tomoyo asked,trying to see if there was anything going on between them. "I'm her bodyguard." He answered simply. "oooooooo a bodyguard! Wait how did you get to be her bodyguard?" tomoyo asked. Relena thought of something quickly. "uh… because we were friends along time ago and he noticed that I was in trouble so he decided to protect me since he is really strong." Relena said and smiled sheepishly. "oh…I think? Hmmmm…." Tomoyo said and pointed the camera to duo. "so how did you get to know miss. darlien, eh?" she asked. "oh uhh…" he said trying to think of what to say. Just then heero nugded his side with his elbow. "oh yeah me a heero were friends and he just introduced us and stuff…" duo said. "oh ok." Tomoyo said. She knew that there was something fishy going on. "hey come on you guys! There is so much to cover in just one day!" sakura said happily. Tomoyo put her camera in her bacg and ran over to her. The rest did the same. "well there isnt much to see at this park since its where the festival usually is so the only thing to see are big beautiful cherry blossom trees" sakura said. "oh well its still very pretty though…" relena said and she ran up to the tree and picked a few of the small stemmed flowers. She ran over to sakura and began to put them in the little pig tails on the sides of her head. "there ya go! Your hair looks prettier now." Relena said. "thank you." Sakura said and blushed a little. "I think that we should go to the market place. There are tons of stores up there so we could go and buy some stuff!" sakura said

~~~market place ~~~

Ok so here we are! Try not to get lost because there are a lot of people here." Sakura said. They nodded ther heads. "so where do you guys want to look first?" sakura said. Heero shrugged, relena was too busy looking around and tomoyo was taping her.…again. "oooooo lets go in there!" duo said, pointing to the toy shop. Sakura and tomoyo sweat dropped and heero rolled his eyes. Relena saw a cute stuffed animal in the window so she wanted to go too. When they were in duo went straight for the game system area and relena went into the stuffed animal rack. "aww its so cute!" Relena said as she picked up a little stuffed husky. Its fur was soft and it was colored dark gray and white. It had dark blue eyes that reminded her of heero. "yeah it might be cute but not as cute as you." Someone said who was right next to her. "i…I beg your pardon?" relena said looking at him like he was weird. "yeah! Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Ronnie said and gave her a smile that scared relena also. Sakura noticed what happaned and walked over there. "so relena have you figured out what you wanted to buy?" sakura asked politly. "hey sakura. I got this for you." Ronnie said and handed her a little wrapped box. "no its ok." Sakura said refusing the gift. Ronnie was about to say something but sakura talked instead. "you better leave miss darlien alone or I will get the authorities and charge you for harrasment." Sakura said. Relena looked at her and gave her a silent thank you with a smile on her face. "aw come now sakura? I was just trying to get along with her." Ronnie said. She glared at him but her just kept talking to relena. "Hey do you want to come up to my place later? I have a fancy mansion." He said thinking that he could win her over by his house. Heero heard ronnies words and walked over to him, ready to punch him in the gut. "no." relena said simply. "come on! It will be fun!" he said. "and hey it will be a lot more fun if you hang out with someone your age if you know what I mean…" ronnie said refering to sakura. Sakura's feelings got hurt for a second which showed on her face but then it went back to annoyance. Heero saw that and was now kinda….mad. ok not kinda really mad. He walked over and tapped him on the back. When he turned around heero gave him a good punch. Tomoyo was taping it and planned to put it in the "I hate ronnie" section of her sight and thought that this was some really good matireal. He held his bruised face. "look what you did to my face!" he exclaimed and he went to punch him in the face. Heero ducked and hit him in the stomach instead. "yeah go heero!" tomoyo yelled holding up the thumbs up sign. "oh my…" was all sakura had to say. Relena's pacifist side all the sudden came out and she had the urge to stop the fight. Touya was at the cash register and waited for another customer. He didn't realize what was going on until he heard big thumps coming from the back. He didn't think much of in until he saw someone get knocked to the floor. He closed and locked the register and went back to investigate. "ok you guys stop it your going to get hurt!" sakura said. They didn't stop so she tried to pull ronnie out but he turned around and punched her in the face. (a/n: that happens sometimes lol O.O; I saw it on pochahantas before!) It was too bad the touya was right there because now ronnie was in big trouble With him and with heero. Hero lounged at him and tackled him to the ground punching him in the face repeatedly. Now instead of hating the chinese gaki he hated him. Sakura held her face, all the sudden feeling dizzy and passed out. "oh no sakura!" tomoyo said as she set her camera on a shelf and went to her best friends side. Now tomoyo was also mad. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" touya yelled in anger seeing that her sister fell lifelessly to the ground. Ronnie and heero stopped fighting and looked at him. Ronnie's eyes were with fear and heero's were dull and lifeless. He had such an urge to kill him right now because he hit sakura but didn't do it. "oh h…hey touya! Hows it going?" he asked. Touya gave a glare so hard that it almost matched heero's. Touya picked up the unconsiance sakura and glared at him even more hatefully. "oh no what happaned to sakura? I know it wasn't me it was heero! Yeah he just went on a rampage and started beating people up I swear!" ronnie said. Relena walked over to sakura and felt her head. It was ice cold. Heero narrowed his eyes at ronnie. "you. Come here." Touya said signalling heero. He did what he was told and walked over to him. Duo who just realized what had happaned walked over and saw sakura unconsious and ronnie severly injured. Heero didn't even have a scratch on him. "ok sooooo…what did I miss?" duo asked. "everything." Heero said as he stood infront of touya. They were about the same height. He put sakura in heero's arms and walked over to ronnie. 'ooo video camera time!' tomoyo said to herself as she quickly grabbed her video camera and began tapping. Ronnie had a feared look on his face as touya brought up his fist and gave him a punch across the face. He then grabbed the collar of his shirt. "if you EVER do this to my sister or anyone else here again then I SWEAR that you are going to live to regret it." Touya said firmly. "and from now on you are banned from the toy store." Touya added. "take her back to my house. You already know where it is so you should have any trouble." Touya said to heero. He nodded his head and began walking out the door before giving one more death glare at ronnie. All of the other people followed him.

~~ on there way to sakura's house

"poor sakura…" relena said while looking at her. Heero glared at the thought of Ronnie. "that stupid ronnie punk! I swear when I see him im going kick his…duo watch your mouth!" relena said before duo could say the bad word that he was about to say. "oh haha oops." Duo said lamely. Heero ignored there bickering and looked down at her face. There was a huge bruise on her cheek and her face was pale. Kero who was pracically suficating wanted to know what happaned. He crossed his arms and waited to get back home. Tomoyo saw the little movement in her hood and went to check it out. Kero then went into stuffed animal form and she pulled him out. "ha it looks like sakura brought her little stuffed animal along." Tomoyo said. Kero saw sakura and almost went on a rampage but tomoyo quickly shoved him in her camera bag. "ill just put it in here until we get there." Tomoyo said. "she still plays with stuffed animals?" heero asked in a slightly amused voice. "no this is just like…a good luck charm." Tomoyo said. They were now very close to her house and syaoran was walking down the street to get to his apartment. He saw sakura's bruised and unconscious state and autimaticaly began to suspect things. "what did you do to her?!?!" he asked in an aggravated voice. "I didn't do anything." Heero said. "yeah it wasn't heero, syaoran. It was ronnie." Tomoyo said. Syaoran's eyes glared harder at the thought of him. 'that punk!' syaoran said to himself. Heero could see the anger in his eyes. He could tell that there was going to be a fight. "I already took care of him. Don't fight." Heero said and opened the gate. He then opened the door and took her up the steps. The other's followed except for syaoran who was going to deal with ronnie himself. Heero gently put her on the bed, putting the covers back on her. Duo noticed that syaoran wasn't there and saw him walking down the street from the window. "ill be right back." Duo said. They nodded and watched him leave. "syaoran!" duo yelled. He turned around and looked at him with glaring eyes. "what do you want duo? Or should I say pilot of deathsyche hell?" syaoran said cockily. "I want you to think about what your doing. Sakura is a very gentle person and she believes as kindness. I don't think that she would want you to beat him up." Duo said and walked back and into the house. Syaoran thought about what he had said and walked to the back of her house, climbing the tree and began watching her behind the folige. "how is she doing?" duo asked. "she's still unconsious I think that she will be ok though." Tomoyo said. Relena came back in with a damp rag and put it on her forehead. All the sudden her beeper went off. "I have a meeting on colony f2. Im sorry that I cant stay." Relena said sadly. "ill be sure to be here tomorrow." Relena said and went down the steps. "bye!" duo and tomoyo said. "bye!" relena said as she walked out the door. "yeah I think that I should go too. I didn't realize how late it was!" tomoyo said as she looked at her watch. It was already 5:30. "I'll come back later with some pudding." Tomoyo said. "ok c'ya tomoyo." Duo said. "bye you guys." She said as she ran out the door. Heero was too busy looking at sakura. He knew that syaoran was there but ignored him. "you might as well leave too duo." Heero said still looking at sakura. "no way buddy im staying here! I want to make sure that she wakes up!" duo said. Heero nodded his head and began to look around the room. It was an average size room decorated like how a girl would decorate it. On the mirror was a bunch of pictures of her and her friends. Many of them included syaoran who was either blushing or trying to get away from the camera. "I think that I will go downstairs and make her some tea…or something." Duo said as he began walking out of the room. "honey milk." Heero said. "whaaa…?" duo asked. "wait until she wakes up and then make her honey milk." Heero said. "whats honey milk?" duo asked. Heero sighed. "nevermind ill make it." Heero said. "ok fine you make the milk but why honey milk?" duo asked lifting an eyebrow. "every japanese kid likes honey milk." Heero said in a monotone voice. "ooooo I see!" duo said. "so do we just wait until she wakes up?" he asked. Heero began to nod but then stopped. "duo go check on my laptop!" heero ordered. He ran out the door and began to go to heero's apartment. A few moments later he came back with the laptop. " I brought it here just in case." Duo said. Heero took it and hid it somewhere. Sakura began to stir. It seemed like she was dreaming.

~~~~~~~ sakura's 1st dream ~~~~~

Sakura was standing on the builing. There was a cresend moon in the sky and she was wearing one of those funky out fits that tomoyo makes her. Infront of her on the water tower there was and boy who she couldn't tell who it was. Words started coming out of her mouth that she didn't mean to say but was said anyway. "what is my destiny?" she said to the masked figure. The masked mans cold purrsian blue eyes went from a normal glare to sorrow. He walked forward and sakura found out that it was heero. "heero…?" she said. He smiled sadly as he started to fade away and another dream occurred

~~~ second dream ~~~~~

Sakura was with syaoran and the gundam wing gang, walking through the park but then all the sudden mobile suits began to destroy the city. " Sakura run!" syaoran said as he began to run to where his prototype was. "syaoran where are you going?!?!" sakura yelled with big teary eyes. Someone picked her up from behind and began to run off where it was safe. She began to struggle out of his strong grip but there was no use. He wasn't as strong as heero but he was still strong. "wait I have to get syaoran!!" sakura said desperatly looking back at who was carrying her. To her surprise it was trowa. "tr…trowa?" she muttered out. "its going to be okay." He said. A mobile suit spotted them and began to attack. He repetedly began to dodge the bullets but he fell. "get out of here!" he yelled. His leg was shot open. "no!" she said. "Kero!" she said. The little stuffed animal came out and turned into a big lion thing. "take him somewhere safe." She told him but he was already gone with trowa. "way ahead of you!" Kero said. Trowa's eyes were wide for once. He was in the circus and never met a talking-transforming-flying-strange looking lion like this one in his whole career. Just then yue flew in beside sakura and the gundams started coming in. Heero saw her with…somekind of angel guy and wondered who she really was. "yue I have to find syaoran!" sakura aid with tears coming down her eyes. "first you have to heal that other guy. He's losing a lot of blood right now." Yue said. Sakura nodded her head. (an: I forget the little magical chant that she does so don't be mean because of that ok? Lol ^_^; ) " I command the starwand from the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Release your power with your might and shine you power from my light! Starwand!" she yelled as gusts of wind surrounded her and her small little key turned into a wand. (a/n: oh yeah…that was bad ^_^;; ) "fly card!" she yelled as her wand got little wings. She flew over to Kero and heero looked at her with an expression that no-one would be able to tell what it was. He began to battle the suits with the other pilots. "Kero wait! Let me heal trowa first!" skura said. They both landed on the ground and she picked up a card. "heal card! I command you to heal trowa's wound! Heal!" she yelled. The card did as it was told and healed his wound. She then went back to the battle ground to find syaoran. "syaoran!" she yelled repeatedly. A doll came from behind her and tried to cut her in half with a lazer sword but something got infront of it, chopping the object in half. Syaoran jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground hardly, braking bother of his ankles and he could move. The other half of his mobile suit began falling ontop of him. "syaoran noo!!!" she yelled. "no sakura stay back!" He said in agony. "noo!" she yelled back but it was too late. " i… I love you sakura!: he yelled before It crashed down on him. "nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and began to cry uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~ end of dream ~~~~~~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she yelled and sat upright with tears coming down her eyes. "She was inhailing deeply and found out that it was just a dream. "sakura are you ok?" heero asked with a bit of concern in his eyes. "yeah it was… just a bad dream." She said. " what hapaned my face hurts." Sakura said as she touched her bruised cheek. "oh yeah ronnie swung ya one for no apparent reason at all. Heero kicked his a…ars when he saw that happen." Duo said disguising his curse. "oh are you guys ok?" sakura asked worridly. "yeah we are fine you should worry about yourself there kiddo! You have a bruise the size of alaska on your face!" duo said. Heero glared at him but sakura giggled about his remark. 'ouch!" she said. "oh no I cant smile!" she said and started cracking up, thinking that it was very funny for some reason. "I think that he might of hit you harder than I thought. How about you lay down and I get you some ice." Duo said. "no its ok im fine! Its not like im going to pass out or anything." Sakura said and tried to stand up. She felt dizzy and weak. Heero helped her. "where do you want to go?" he asked. "oh just downstairs. Don't worry ill make it on my own." She said while holding her aching head. He didn't let her go and desided to just carry her instead. Sakura blushed the whole time down. Tomoyo walked in with her video camera on and saw the whole act. "ooooooOOOOOOooooo…." She said. "sakura blushed even harder and heero just glared. The arrived at the bottom and heero placed her on the couch. "ill make you honey milk." He said and went into the kitchen. "ok!" she said happily. "hey how did you know?" she asked. "I used to like it when I was I kid too." Heero said and put some milk in the microave. "oh." She said. "hey tomoyo!" she said. "hey sakura. I brought some pudding." Tomoyo said and put the container on the table. She then walked over and sat next to sakura. "how are you feeling sakura?" tomoyo asked seeing the big bruise on her face. "oh im fine I just cant smile." Sakura said. "awww poor sakura! No more smiling for the camera! And no more smiling for syaoran…" tomoyo said quietly so only sakura could hear. Sakura blushed but didn't deny it. Heero walked over to her and gave her the milk. "thank you hee-kun!" sakura said happily. He nodded and began to blush. 'did she just call me hee-kun?' he asked himself. Duo saw him and started grinning like an idiot. "I think that we should leave now." Heero said. "yeah we should. C'ya sakura and get well soon!" duo said while walking out the door. "bye!" both tomoyo and sakura said. "bye." Heero said and walked out the door. A few minutes after they left touya came back in with a stuffed animal. "here. Its from ronn…WHAT DID HE DO TO YOUR FACE?!?!?!?!?!?!" touya yelled and ran over to her. "oh nothing its just a little bruise." Sakura said. "LITTLE?!?! That guy is going to pay!!" touya said getting red with anger. "oh hahahaha…so uhhhh who is that from?" sakura asked pointing to the teddy bear. "oh yeah…this is frommm…RONNIE saying that he's…sorry for doing that! Want me to burn it?" he said. He seemed to have trouble saying the first sentence but didn't have any trouble saying the second sentence at all. "no touya. Ill just put it in my collection." Sakura said and took the bear. It was white and fluffy. "hey tomoyo do you wanna sleep over?" sakura asked. "yeah sure if its ok with my mom and touya." Tomoyo said. "touya can tomoyo sleep over?" sakura asked. "yeah I don't care." He responded and began to go up into his room. "I just called my mom. My nanny is coming to drop off my clothes and everything." Tomoyo said and snapped the cell phone shut. "ok! Lets go set up your bed!" sakura said happily as she ran up the steps with tomoyo. She blew up the air matress that was under the bed. When she put the pump back underneath it she saw a laptop. "oh it must be heero's. ill give it to him later." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at it seeing that it was a very advanced model. "way that's a nice laptop!" tomoyo said having the urge to pick it up but didn't. All the sudden Kero flew from the camera bag looking very serious. "hey Kero-sama! What's the matter?" sakura asked. "you had another dream didn't you?" Kero asked. "ye…yeah how did you know?" sakura asked with her eyes getting wide. "what was it about?" he asked sitting on her bed indian style. "it was about my seeing heero on the water tower. I asked him what my destiny was and then the dreams just switched. In that dream there was a gundam battle and syaora…" she said stopping but then continuing. "syaoran had died." Sakura said remembering what happaned. It felt so real yet it wasn't. Kero sighed silently. "you cant stop this one kid. Its not magic. Even if you tried to put syaoran back to life it wont work because clow reed believed that everything should…well pass on." Kero said with sad and angered eyes. 'stupid colonies! This is where we come from why do they want to destroy it? ' Kero asked himself. "s…s…so your saying that he's gonna…he's going to die?" sakura asked her with tears forming. Tomoyo just sat there shocked. Kero slowly nodded regretting that he even brought anything up. Sakura's tears spilled out of her eyes and made no sound of whimpering or anything. "syaoran…" she said and started crying. Tomoyo patted her back also saddened. All the sudden she stopped crying. "wait! There has to be a way that I can stop this!" sakura said remembering what happaned in her dream. She snapped her fingures. "ah ha that's it!" sakura said and went to the phone. She called syaoran's number but nobody answered. "oh well lets just go to bed and wait until tomorrow. Its already 11:43 pm." Sakura said and yawned. She heard a beeping at the front door. "oh that must be her." Tomoyo said and went down the stairs. She came back up a few moments later with her belongings. The both changed into their pajama's and went to sleep awaited tomoroow so they could stop what would happen.

Oooook the end of chatper 8!! I hope that its long. It took me like 4 days to make it lol. Review ok? Ok c'ya!

~~`*empress shiro shinju~~*


	9. part 1:Syaoran's real history part 2: He...

Yeah ninth chapter!!! Oh my goodness this is going to be a looooong fic and in the end there will be a lot of drama because I have already thought of the ending!*gasp* dun dun dunnn!! Ok well here is the chapter and if you want the next one I have to get at least 6 reviews. Ja ne!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~

chapter nine:

Part one:the real history of syaoran part2: he is dead

(a/n: this is how syaoran got into this stuff and everything.)

~*~ 8 years ago ~*`

Syaoran was walking down the polluted streets Of china. He had been abandoned by his abusive parents and was liturally thrown out. Luckily the soft snow broke his fall. He was now in an ally with drugs dealers in the shadows waiting for there next customer. Even though he was scared he didn't cry and carried a glare. He has been through worse. You could see scars on his face and his eyes carried no emotion. "yo kid! Come here I have something for you!" some drug dealing person said. He ignored him and kept walking. "hey I was talking to you!" the guy said and began to walk after him. Syaoran began to walk faster to go to a more public place. He heard the other man's footsteps also go faster so he started to run. "hey why are you running im not gonna hurt ya! I just want to ask you some questions!" the guy yelled. Syaoran still ignored him and ran faster than he had before. The drug dealer got ticked and brought out his gun, aiming for his head. Syaoran turned around because he didn't here anymore footsteps and saw the gun aimed in the middle of his forehead. He just stood there with his eyes wide with fear. "come…here." The man ordered. Syaoran still stood there not even registering what he said. The drug dealer pulled the safety switch off making a loud click. Syaoran shuddered and realized he didn't pull the trigger. "NOW!" he said glaring at him. 'why doesn't anyone help me?' syaoran asked himself seeing all the wealthy men in suits carrying suit cases. They didn't even notice him. 'of course not. They are wealthy and im trash.' Syaoran said looking down at his yellow shirt and ripped up shorts. His shoes were covered in mud. Syaoran stood infront of the taller older man and looked up at him. His scent was chemically intoxicating and he wore a bandana. He was just about as raggity as syaoran but syaoran was adorable and he was ugly. "good now come on." He said and grabbed his hair. he began dragging him back into the ally. "help!!! Help!!' syaoran yelled. The wealthy men just glanced at him and just ignored him. Finally before he could get into the ally someone stopped the drugy. 

"excuse me." The woman said. She was also dressed in a suit. "yeah? How may I help you miss? You want to by something?" the man asked. "no. I would like you to let go of this boy immediately." She said in a monotone voice. She was glaring harshly at the man. she was still young. Mabey 24 or 25. She has short thick black hair and dark brown eyes like syaorans. They almost look related. "hey now mind your own business lady! This is my brother and we have to go back home." The guy quickly releasing his hair and put his hand behind syaoran's back, forcing him forward. "now that's hard to believe considering that he's my son. Im giving you a warning now. let him go or face the conciquences." She warned looking down at the freightened boy. To her he was the cutest little thing she had ever seen with his big brown eyes and messy brown hair. 'too bad that he has to be used as a weapon. I feel so evil now…' she said and made sure that her emotions did not show up on her face. "wait. if he is your son then why are you all fancied up and he's all dirty." He asked. "I gave you a warning." She said and before the drugy could say anything he was on the ground. His wrist was hurting for some reason and when he looked over at it the bone was all dislocated. About 2 feet away from his was his gun. She gently grabbed syaoran's hand and began to walk away, stomping on the mans stomach with her 4 inch heal shoe. "come on son, we have to go and get you cleaned up." She said and glanced back at the man. Syaoran just followed her because she was a heck of a lot nicer than the drug attick. 

"who are you?" he asked looking up at her pretty face. She looked back down smiling. "my name is Xian-chang. I will be your new mother and your trainer. What is your name?" She asked and looked back up. "my name is syaoran." He said. "what a nice name. Our ride is here." She said. Infront of them was a limosine. Xian-chang gently picked him up and placed him into the car. She then slid herself inside and the vehicle began to move rather fastly. "where are we going?" he asked. "we are going to your new home." She said. Syaoran didn't really know what was going on but didn't really care anymore. They finally arrived at her huge home. He stepped out of the car and followed her inside. It was very big and spacious. Almost everything was green. On the couch were four girls, each on of them sitting up straight and sipping tea. They all looked to be about seven years old and they were all identical. " good evening girls. How is everything?" Xian-chang said while setting down her purse and her suit case on the table. She took off her coat and put it on the rack. Syaoran was hiding behind her. He was very shy. "hello mother." They all said at the same time and continued sipping there tea and watching the news. 

"good evening ma'am. May I get you something?" wei said. "no thank you. Wei would you be a dear and fix this young man up. He is to be my new son." She said and gently moved him forward. The girls autimatically turned around and looked at the boy. They giggled and started gossiping. Syaoran looked down and blushed. "yes of course ma'am. I guess this is why you purchased all of these boys clothing." Wei said and smiled. He then lead him up to the bathroom. Xian watched him go up the steps and sighed. "kids I will be right back. I have to go and see mr. Maximillion." She said sadly and walked out the door. The chatter stopped. They knew what was going to happen.

~~~~ upstairs ~~~~

"Girls come here we have company!" wei said. "stay here master they will be here shortly." Wei said happily. Syaoran nodded. He was in a big bathtub that was over flowing with bubbles. He didn't have a bath in a long time. All the sudden 3 maids came into the door. They were all short and motherly looking. "oh what a cute little boy we have here!" one of them said. "yes he is very cute but very dirty as well." Th other one said. "yes we will have to clean him from top to bottom. We'll have to feed him too! Look how skinny he is!" The last one said. They all got scrubbing things and began to scrub him. The washed his hair and wrapped him in the towel. Wei came in with a casual but nice outfit. It was a green vest with a white shirt underneath and a regular pair of jeans. After he was dressed he went downstairs to see his new mother. "come on honey we have to go somewhere." She said and opened the door. She put a jacket on him and walked out the door. They were going to see Maximillion.

~~~~ at the lab ~~~

"whe…where are we?" syaoran asked walking next to his mother. There were huge high tech computers and tubes filled with water. "its going to be ok." She said. "excuse me dr.maximillion." she said talking to one of the monitors. All the sudden and big picture popped up. He seemed tall and was kind of old. You can see the mischief in his eyes and syaoran knew that there was going to be trouble. "its nice to see you again, ms. Li " he said and laced his fingures. "aah so the young one is here. I will be there in a second." He said. The monitor went back and a few seconds later he was there. He has short grey hair and is wearing a lab coat. Syaoran glared at him. He knew he was someone that he couldn't trust. "Perfect. Exactly what we need. All we have to do is do the testing and he will begin his training." He said. Xian nodded sadly. "I don't understand whats happening." Syaoran asked. He felt like he was betrayed. It's a feeling that is all too familiar with him. "syaoran its not what you think. I wil explain when you get back." She said. Two other big men came in. One that was ready to grab him and one that had a needle. Syaoran glared harshly at them and began to run. He was only fours years old so he couldn't run very fast though it was faster than any normal 4 year old could run. They caught him and gave him the needle and now he was fast asleep and brought into the testing area. Xian sat in a chair looking down at her hands that were on her lap, feeling guilty for doing this to him. She sighed and waited for the testing to be done. About a half an hour later Maximillion came back out. Syaoran was glaring and holding his arm. "well it seems that the past owner of this young man didn't take care of him very well. I had to give him the much needed shots he was supposed to have at the age of 2." Maximillion said and pat him on the head. Syaoran glared at the hand. "it seems that he doesn't like them very much. Xian may I talk to you for a moment." Maximillion said. "yes of course sir." She said and stood up, straightening out her navy colored skirt and followed him into the other room. "syaoran I will be right back so stay here ok." She said and handed him a chocolate bar. He nodded and took the candy bar. "he…her-shy." He read from the cover and opened it. He wasn't really sure about what it was since he never really got candy or food for that matter but it was really good. He gobbled it up and licked all of the chocolate that got on his fingers.

~~~ with maximillion and xian-chang ~~~

"It seems that our new pilot is 3 times faster and smarter than any other child I have tested before. He also has an uknown ability. Science cant explain it so I think that it might be somekind of special power. I will make him a weapon that can help bring out his ability. It will have the same properties that his power has." He says. " Oh I see…may I ask you something?" she asked. "yes go on." He replied. "since he is still young do you think that I could be his guardian?" she asked looking at him in the eyes. "well since we are going to use him as a pilot and you had found him…yes I suppose you can." He said. Her eyes lit up. For about 2 years she has been picking up abandoned children to become pilots and not once has she ever been aloud to keep one. They were all sent to the adoption center but now she actually got to keep one. "now lets go see what syaoran is up to." Maximillion said and began walking towards him. Xian followed. "syaoran your done with you candy already? I guess that your hungry! Well when we get home ill make you a nice big dinner ok?" she said and reached out her hand for him to take it. He took it and they began to walk out the door. "oh and xian!" maximillion said. "yes sir?" she asked. "I would like to see him the day after tomorrow. He has to start his training immediately." He said. "understood." She said and walked out the door. Maximillion went back into the lab to start contructing syaoran's weapon.

~~~~~` in the car ~~~~~

"whats going to happen xian?" syaoran asked. He heard maximaillion call her xian many times so now he knew that that was her name. "um wall you going to be uh…riding a robot." She said. "oh." He said. He shrugged and thought of another question. "what was that brown stuff you gave me? It was really good." He said while looking out the window. "that was chocolate. You never had chocolate before?" she asked and looked at him in the front mirror. "uh uh. Can I have more of it?" he asked looking at the back of her head. "yeah sure you can after we are done eating dinner. How does pizza sound?" she asked. "yeah ok even though I don't know what it is." He said. "you don't know what pizza is either? Oh my goodness who were your parents anyway?" she said but then covered her mouth. 'duh he was abandoned! Baka baka baka baka!!' she said to herself. Syaoran paused for a moment. "my parents are not very nice people." He said and glared harshly out the window. He remembered how abusive they were and how they would always drink. "oh…" she said and felt horrible about bringing it up. "im sorry I should have asked." She said. "its fine. you can only be curious about things like that." He responded. She raised her eyedrows. 'he's not no oridinary little boy is he?' she asked herself. They were finally at the big home. She opened the door for him and grabbed a telephone. "Girls we are getting pizza for dinner!" she yelled. "Yeah!!!!!!" they yelled and ran downstairs. They were wearing green pajama's. They all gasped and syaoran hid behind Xian. "mmmmoooooommmmmyyyyy!!!! Do we get to keep him??" they all asked. "yes, yes dears now shhhhhh…I have to order the pizza." She said. After the pizza was ordered they all went to the kitchen table. All of the girls were arguing who syaoran was going to sit by so syaoran just sat. "girls settle down! Take your seats or you will get no dessert." She said. The girls scattered to there seats. About 10 minutes later the pizza man came and knocked on the door. Xian stood up and answered the door. " here you go." He said and handed him to her. "that'll be 15 bucks." He said. She reach in her pocket and handed him a 20. "keep the change." She said. "thank have a nice day." He said and began to walk off the porch. She closed the door and put the pizza on the table. The girls opened the pizza and began to eat. Each one of them put a piece on syaoran's plate.

"now girls do you really think that he could eat that much?" she asked and looked and syaoran who was sitting still and nibbling on a piece. "If he cant eat it ill take some." One of them said and took a piece. Now syaoran started taking real bites. 'this is good!' he said to himself. After dinner they had sundaes for dessert. Syaoran's had chocolate ice-cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate flavored whipped topping and a chocolate covered cherry on top. (a/n: I guess that he really likes chocolate ) After dinner they all went to sleep. The next day was the same but after that day he had to train. The training was hard and enduring. He had to run 3 miles every morning, practice the obsticle course, practice using 50 types of weapons(except his sword), practice piloting a gundam and at the end of the day he would have to practice using his new sword. Every morning he woke up at 4 and every evening he went to sleep at eight. Every week the training would get more and more difficult. This is how he had become a gundam pilot.

(a/n: ok there ya go! I thought that that was kinda long but who care. That wasn't the fic though. The fic is right down there. I hope you enjoy!

He is Dead (a/n: how dramatic )

Sakura couldn't sleep. The dream that she had before made her afraid to go back to sleep. She was afraid that she would dream about it again. She had the biggest urge to go and stay over syaoran's house to make sure that he was safe but didn't since tomoyo was here. All the sudden she heard beeping coming from underneath her bed. "tomoyo…tomoyo do you here that?" sakura asked. Tomoyo couldn't sleep either knowing that sakura wasn't. "yeah…I think that it's heero's laptop." She said and sat up. Sakura crawled from her bed and took out the computer. It was really loud. "my brother will wake up! How do you make this thing shut up?" She said and looked for a volume control button. Tomoyo was sitting beside her. Sakura opened it up. The beeping stopped but then a picture of an old man popped up. "hello dears how are you?" dr. j said. "uhhh…hello!" sakura said. "is that his grandpa?" tomoyo asked. Sakura shrugged. "are you heero's grandpa?" she asked. "yes yes im his grandfather. I would very much like to speak to my grandson if you don't mind. Do you know where he is and how may I ask did you get his laptop?" he asked and raised one of his gray eyebrows. "I was knocked out before and he helped me come home." She said and pointed to her huge bruise. "oh my what a horrible looking bruise. I couldn't even notice it because of your pretty emerald eyes. Who had done this to you?" he asked. "nobo…his name is ronnie and he's a jerk." Tomoyo said interupting sakura's sentence. "tomoyo shhh…" she said. "so a boy did that to you? That just not right. Why did he do it?" he asked. "because I tried to stop a fight and he was in it." She said. "oh well that's just mean. D-id he apologize?" he asked.

~~~ where heero is ~~~~ 

Heero was sleeping on his bed, his body stiff and his arms crossed. He couldn't help but think that he forgot about something. Then it just hit him. 'I left my laptop under her bed.' He said to himself and his eyes shot open. He jumped out the window and ran to sakura's house. When he arrived he climbed behind the tree to sneak into her room. To his surprise his laptop was opened and sakura and dr. j were having a conversation. He lifted an eyebrow and kept watching.

~~~ in sakura's room ~~~

"yes he did. He gave me a teddy bear that touya want's to burn…" she said and let her sentence trail off. "tomoyo I feel like im being watched." She said and glared out the window. "ill be right back." She said and went to the window. Tomoyo watched her friend go near the window. She was hoping that it wasn't a burglar or anything. "who is there?" she asked firmly. Heero didn't move. 'how did she find me.' he asked himself and glared at her. Something was definatly strange with this girl. "I know that you are there so just come out." She said and glared at where the source was coming from. "who is there?" dr. j asked tomoyo quietly. "i…im not sure." She said and looked at her best friend in fear. "ok that's it im coming out there!" she said and was getting ready to jump out the window. 'crazy girl she's not going to jump.' Heero said to himself. "sakura…don't" tomoyo said. "ill be fine." she said and jumped out the window towards heero. He could already tell that she was going to miss the tree branch so he swung out and grabbed her before she could even get the chance to begin to fall. "get off of me!!" she yelled and began to pound on his arm. "sakura its heero." Heero said and looked at her in the eye. "HEERO DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she said kinda loudly. Heero covered her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asked and then gasped. "you're a peeping tom you perv!" she said with her eyes wide. "nani?!?" was all he could respond. "put me back into my room you peeping tom." She said. Heero jumped into her room with her still in his arms. Sakura was scared for a moment but didn't really care. She had been through worse. "your grandpa is on the laptop." She said. Heero didn't even register what she said because he was too busy looking at her large emerald colored eyes. "heero you can let go of me now. heero hello?? Heero snap out of it!" sakura and flicked his temple. "oh sorry." He said and took his laptop. "bye girls ill talk to you later." Dr. j said. "bye heero 's grandpa! By heero!" they both said. He chinned them and jumped out the window. "that was weird. "tomoyo said. "yeah it was. Goodnight tomoyo." Sakura saw and crawled onto her bead. "goodnight sakura." Tomoyo said went back onto her inflatable matress. They both slept peacefully.

~~~~*~ with heero and dr j ~~~*~

"Delightful young ladies they are! Don't you think so heero?" dr. j asked trying to tease him. Heero glared at him. "arent you a little bit too old to be talking to girl 5 times younger than you?" heero asked. "I was just talking. They thought that I was your grandpa." He said. "I know. What do you want?" heero said. "oh yes ummm…there will be a battle tomorrow at around 3 pm. The have regrouped now so they are twice as strong. " he said and looked away from the paper that he was reading off of. "understood." Heero responded. "good. I wish you good luck." Dr. j said and ended the message. Heero closed the laptop and sighed. He then walked up the steps, opened his door and fell on his bed face first. It was 3 in the morning. Slowly he closed his eyes thinking about relena and how she's doing. (a/n: wait until you see what happens to relena *** sniff * :'( ) **

~~~~~~*~~ With relena and the conference ~~~*~~~

"Good evening, everyone." Relena said. "good evening." The all said. "Ok now lets get down to business shall we? What have you held this meeting for?" she asked. She looked at each of the men. All of them had a slightly grim look on there face. 'something is not right.' She said to herself. None of them said anything. " uumm…w..well why have you come here today? Have any suggestion's, idea's?" she said trying to calming the stuttering in her voice. "yes we think that there should be a new representative." The man on the far end of the table said. "o…ok well why do you think that?" she asked and laced her fingers. "because one that wishes for only peace is not a good representative at all. So, to get rid of the one we have now, she must be eliminated." He said and grinned evily. Relena glared at there grim faces. "I hope that all of you know that this room is being constantly monitered and if you wish to kill me go ahead I am prepared to die." She said and stood up, looking at each one of them in the eye. "well, if you are not going to do anything then I will excuse myself." She said and began to walk out the door. Before she could touch the knob someone grabbed her from behind. "your not going anywhere, miss peacecraft." The guy said and brought out a pocket knife. Relena had a look of fear on her face for an instant but quickly went into a glare. "want to kill me? Go ahead! " she said firmly. "ok then that is what ill do." He said and walked up to her. He held the knife up he neck ready to cut it. 

~~~~~~ heero's room ~~~~~

Heero shot up from his bed with his eyes wide. He sensed that something bad was going to happen. "relena…" he said at the top of his head. He put his glare back on and grabbed his gun. He then ran out the door and went to get his gundam. He climbed into the gundam and booted off to the colony. When he got there he went to representative headquarters where all of the meetings were. He Inspected every room but didn't find her. He checked the place where the video camera's were and saw the workers dead. Both of there necks were slitted. "relena!" he said again and started checking more rapidly. Finally he came upon a door that did not open. "open up!!" he said angrily and started banging on the door. The men dragged her to the back of the room with the knife still at her thoat. Heero lost his patience and kicked down the door. He held up his gun and shot every man that he saw. "heero!" relena yelled. The guy that was about to slit her neck glared at heero in a taunting way. "let her go." He said firmly and held the gun back up. The man smirked. "great now you get to watch her die." He said and shoved the sharp knife into her neck. Her eyes went wide and she held her throat, not able to talk. She collapsed on the ground. Heero then shot him like a million times. "rot in hell." He said. He then ran over to relena's side. "relena…relena are you alive?" he asked. He saw her weakly open her eyes. "heero…" she said in a choking voice. Tears were starting to come down her eyes and blood started leaking from her mouth. "relena don't talk you will be fine. hold on ok?" he said and gently held her hand while holding her head. "heero…take care of sakura okay?" she said and started coughing again. Tears started welling up in his eyes. Now relena's tears went down more rapidly. "relena…" was all that he could say. This was the one true person that cared about him. The only person the would try to heal him of his wounds and keep trying to get to know him even then he rejected her which made him into a better person. All that she had ever done was care for him and now here she is, dieing in his arms. "relena I should have been here sooner because if I had this would have never happened! Relena im so sorry…" he said. Relena placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "its…not your fault heero." She said and then gasped. Everything was starting to get dark. "heero I want you to know that…i…I love you heero…" she said and closed her eyes. He also shut his eyes as he felt her limp body fall into his arms. The tears that he held in were now trickling down his face. "I love you too…relena. I promise that I will take care of all the people on earth, especially sakura." He said and stood up while wiping away his tears. His heart felt empty and it hurt. He had this feeling for a while but it wasn't this bad. His eyes were once again lifeless and dull and his glare was as fierce and cold as ever. Footsteps came from the hallway. "what took them so long." He said and continued to walk out the door, looking back at relena. For some reason he could make it out the door. He ran back to relena's side and held her dead body into his his arms, weeping in her shirt. "relena its all my fault!! if only I was here sooner this would have happened! Im so sorry relena!" he whispered. The footsteps got closer until they finally got in the room. Heero looked up with grief on his face. It was a news reporter followed by police people. "…and here is where miss relena was killed. Excuse me young man but what are you doing here?" the lady asked putting the mic up to his mouth. He glared and stood up with her still in his arms. "I was supposed to protect her. Now because of me she is dead." He said in a monotone voice. One last tear fell down his face. "ill take her from here." One of the policemen said. Heero glared at him and kept walking down the hallway to the ambulance. The news reporter followed them. 'the poor kid. He cant blame this all on himself.' The reporter said to herself. When he got to the ambulance he gently put her onto the strecher. "you better be gentle with her." He said. The crew just nodded there heads sadly and put her into the truck. A huge gathering of people circled the truck. All of them had sad expressions. "there goes our chance for peace! Why did they assasignate her? Poor miss relena she was so young." The people said. "what's going to happen now? I hope that there will not be a war." A little girl said who had big teary eyes. Heero lowered down to her level. "don't give up hope." Heero said. She nodded and kept looking at him. "all of you. Don't give up hope there is still a chance for a peaceful world. Relena peacecraft would want the people to give up so easily. If you want peace you must fight for it. Stand up for what you believe in because your not always going to have someone to back your idea up." He said. The people were silent for a moment but then an uproar of chatting emerged. "yes we have to stand up for what we believe in!!" somebody said. "im siding for earth like how relena wants us to!" another one said. Heero walked away from the crowd and began to go down the street. "wait wait excuse me sir! Can you tell us your name?" the reporter asked. "heero yuy." He said and walked off again. When he got into his gundam he hung out in space for a little bit just floating around. About a half an hour later he went back to earth. When he got there it was already morning. He slowly walked up the steps. When he reached the top he saw quatre outside picking up the paper. "hey heero! Where did you go?" quatre asked. Heero ignored him and kept walking to his room. Wufei came out also. He looked very tired and he picked up the paper. "hey yuy whats the matter?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Heero just glanced at him and kept walking t his room. He opened the door and kicked the newspaper inside. When he got in he slammed the door shut making cracking noises because he almost broke the door frame. "quatre have you noticed anything different about heero this morning?" wufei asked looking over him. "yeah I wonder what's wrong…" he said and opened the paper. "oh my…god…" he said and stared at the paper with wide eyes. "what's the matter?" He asked. Quarte ran back into his apartment. "DUO!!! DUO LOOK AT THIS!!" quatre said loudly. "woah they're not serious are they?!?!" you could here duo said.Wufei shrugged and opened his paper also to see what was wrong. In big black bold print letter's is said "**DATE LINE: RELENA PEACECRAFT ASSASIGNATED. WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE IT FOR? IS PEACE STILL A POSSABILITY?**" it said and underneath it was a picture with relena and heero's arms. Heero was slightly looking up and it was obvious that he was sad because the tears were still fresh on his face. Underneath that it said "for more information turn to page A5." Wufei's eyes were wide with disbelief and he turned to the page. There were plenty of pictures of relena's dead for and 2 pictures of heero's. he read one of the paragragh's which said. "it is obvious that she had been slautered by the large deep cut on her throat. The question is: why did they kill the young 15 year old girl? Was it jealosy or rebellion? The people that have killed her are dead as well thanks to a young man named heero yuy. Witnesses say that Heero yuy had tried to stop the man that killed her but unfortunatly the man didn't really care if he had died either. Heero yuy says that quote "I was supposed to protect her. Now because of me she is dead." The people don't really think that it was his fault." Wufei stopped reading now understanding why he was acting so upset. Wufei dropped the paper and was on his way to heero's room which was next door. "wufei." Trowa said leaning on the door. It seemed that trowa was behind him reading it also. "let heero be by himself. I don't think that he would want to be bothered now." trowa said. They were both saddened that relena had died and they could only think how heero would feel since they all knew that he loved her. "yeah I guess your right." Wufei said. All the sudden duo burst through the door obviously looking mad. He was going to heero's room. Wufei stook out his foot and tripped him. "what the hell wufei?" duo said. "leave him alone. He doesn't want to be bothered." Wufei said. Duo glared. "This IS heero we are talking about! He tried to commit suicide many time's ya know and now since the meaning of his existance is dead he might actually do it!!" Duo said and started banging on heero's door. "heero open up!" duo yelled. Heero didn't say anything. "you better open the freakin door I will will tear it down!!" he yelled. "Maxwell leave him alone!" wufei said taking a step forward and holding up his fist. "no! he's blaming this on himself and it's not…it's not his fault!" Duo said. You can see tears welling up in his eyes. His close friend relena was dead and now his best friend might die also. It reminded him of when he blamed himself for not being able to save the church. Quatre came out hearing the fighting. He was strangely very silent for some reason. Trowa and wufei knew that he had a very good point. "duo. Lets just let heero be by himself for a little bit." Trowa said. Duo being overpowered by 2 people just gave in. "in 10 minutes im breaking that door down and stealing every sharp item he owns." He said and walked towards his door swiftly. When he was inside he slammed the door loudly. "the cherry blossom festavil is today." Quatre said in an airy voice. He was staring at the sky and his face was pale. Wufei just nodded. He could see the dramatic change with quatre. Wufei was saddened also. He always made people think that he didn't appreciate her but he always had great respect for her. "sakura will be here soon. We should get ready." Trowa said. They nodded and went back into there rooms.

~~~~* at sakura's house *~~~~

Sakura and tomoyo woke up. "heero baka…" Sakura said as she woke up. "Good morning sakura." Tomoyo said and rubbed her eyes. It was 10 o'clock. Kero came tumbling out of his droor. "what was all that rucuss last night?" kero asked. He was still half asleep so he sounded like he was drunk. "nothing kero." Sakura said and yawned. They both stood up and went to brush there teeth. After that they got dressed. Tomoyo was wearing a white t-shirt that had a big flower that changed colors if you looked at it in a different poistion.(a/n: I hope you know what im talking about lol ^_^; ) Underneath it it said GAP. She was also wearing a pair of khaki capris and her hair was in a pony tale. Sakura was wearing a light blue tanktop with a pair of dark denim pants. Her hair is how it usually is. Tomoyo picked up the sleepy kero and put him in her camera bag. "lets go eat breakfast." Sakura said. They both ran downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen table. 

"I went to work. Don't make any trouble. Ill be home by 7 and if you cook

please try not to blow up the kitchen ok?

Love

touya

"I will not blow up the kitchen! Jerk!" she said and crumbled up the paper and threw it away. Tomoyo giggled. "ok so what do we want to eat? Hmmm…." She said and checked the refrigorator. "how about some French toast and bacon?" she said. "sounds good to me!" tomoyo said. Kero crawled out of the bag and sat on the table. "bacon…" he said and let his mouth drool. It was obvious that he was daydreaming because he was just sitting there looking like an idiot. "do you need any help sakura?" tomoyo asked. "Yeah sure can you start cooking the bacon?" she asked. "yup!" tomoyo said while going to the stove. Kero flew up and sat on sakura's shoulder. "kero could you put on the tv please?" sakura asked. "yeah sure." He said and pressed the button. "miss relena peacecraft was assasignated last night by a rebel group of people that disagreed with relena and her peaceful ways." The news lady said. Sakura's smile autimatically faded. "relena is…dead?" sakura said while dropping her spatula. "It is obvious the she had been slautered by the large and deep cut placed on her neck." The lady said. A picture of relena's pale dead body went onto the screen and tears freely went down her eyes. "I just met her yesterday how could she be dead?" sakura said and sniffed. Tomoyo just stared at the screen in shock. "heero yuy claim's that it is his fault that she died. Hear are his exact words. "I was supposed to protect her. Now because of me she is dead." The CIA says that he had no way of stopping her death because the assasign didn't care if he died either. To get more information please watch this program at 8 pm." Kero turned off the television and looked down at his arms. "poor heero! He must be feeling so horrible since they have been friends for a while…" sakura said and got even more sad. "that's so sad…im not that hungry right now." sakura said and put the finished French toast on the table. "yeah im not that hungry anymore either." Tomoyo said and put the bacon on the table as well. "how about we go over and cheer heero up? I think that I should aplologize to him." Sakura said. "yeah we should. How about we make him something?" tomoyo said. "yeah I wonder what he likes…how about pudding?" she said. Tomoyo nodded her head and took out a pot. Sakura took out a packet of chocolate pudding mix and started to make it. When it was done she put it in a container. Kero was packing his face up with food and noticed that they were leaving. "fwher rar you groing?" kero asked. "we'll be back soon. Save us some bacon ok?" sakura said and left with tomoyo. About 10 minutes later they arrived at heero's apartment. Sakura knocked onto the door but no-one answered. She knocked again but still no answer. 'that's strange his bike is still here.' Sakura said. "heero! Are you there?" tomoyo asked. "hee-kun are you home?" sakura asked. Heero's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. What relena said was echoing in his ears. He stood up and walked to the door. "heee-kunn…" sakura said and knocked on the door again. Heero opened the door and saw sakura looking up at him with sad innocent eyes. Tomoyo was the same but she seemed a bit more mad. "h…hi heero." Sakura said. She could see the change in his eyes. He looked more grieved. Just them tomoyo's cellphone rang. "excuse me for a sec." She said and answered the phone. It was her mother telling her to come home because of violin lessons. "im sorry I have to go! Ill see you later!" tomoyo said and ran down the steps to her house. "do you…want to come in?" heero asked. "yeah ok." She responded quietly and walked in. She set the container on the kitchen table. His room was pretty big and was very cleaned. Everything seemed like it was untouched. "heero I came here to apologize from last night." Sakura said remembering how she called him a peeping tom. "no I should apologize. I shouldn't have been in your tree in the first place." He said in a dull voice. Sakura sighed sadly. She knew why heero was so upset and it was because relena was dead. "heero…" she said and looked at at her sneakers. "yeah?" he said. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I heard what happened…to relena this morning…" she said in a sad cracked cracked voice. Heero looked down also. He didn't know what to say. "…I know that she was very close to you I can only imagine how you feel." She said as a tears rolled down her cheek. Heero's pulse quickened. 'its all my fault. Its my fault that relena is dead and its my fault that sakura is sad.' He said to himself with a look of anger on his face. "I just want you to know that its not your fault…heero." She said and looked at him in the eyes. More and more tears starting coming down her face. Heero looked at her in surprise. 'she's not mad at me?' he said to himself. D. j would scold him until he felt unbearable guilt which is why he isnt afraid to die. "it's not your fault heero!" she said and started to cry in her hands. Even though she just met relena yesterday she was very sad. Heero put a hand on her back and before he could do anything sakura embraced him and started weeping on his shoulder. Heero not knowing how to react put his arms around her and started rubbing her back. "its not your fault heero…" she said. She wasn't crying anymore but the tears were still coming down from her eyes. All the sudden someone was banging the door which startled sakura and caused her to jump. Heero grabbed his gun and went to the door. Sakura followed and stayed behind heero. Heero opened the door, pointing his gun at where the persons head would be and saw duo who looked like he was about to punch somebody across the face. Sakura never saw him so mad before and made her get freightened. She his behind heero and grabbed his white shirt. Heero glared at him. "what do you want?" he asked. "I want to steel your knives so you don't do anything to yourself!!" He said. Duo's glare wasn't as mad because he saw that he was still alive. "fine go ahead. Next don't try to break down my door." Heero responded and opened the door for him. Duo opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out. He closed his mouth and looked at him wierdly. "your not gonna commit suicide are you?" he asked pointing his finger at him. 'suicide?' sakura asked herself. "No he's not, right heeor?" sakura said and stood on her tippy toes to look over heero's shoulder. Duo raised his eyebrows. "I didn't see you back there." Duo said. "Im not going to. Duo why would you think of such an insane thing like that?" heero asked in his monotone voice. "I dunno it just came out of the top of my head I guess hahahaha…" he said and laughed lamely. "hey heero why is your shirt all wet?" duo asked while pointing at the shoulder of his white shirt. Sakura stood back onto her feet embarrassed. Heero directed his eyes to sakura so duo would get the message. "oh I see…" duo said. "well I think that I should get ready for the festavil since im still in my pajama's "duo said looking down at what he was wearing. It was a white mussel tank and a pair of plaid boxer's. "see you guys later." He said and walked back to his apartment. "oh I should get going I didn't realize what time it was! Ill come for you in about 10 minutes ok?" sakura said. "I think that I should go over to yours since you live closer o the park." Heero said. "yeah ok!" sakura said. She was about to walk out but turned around and gave heero a hug. Heero's eyes went wide and just stood there looking down at her. "don't blame yourself, ok?" she said and looked up at him smiling. He blushed a little bit and nodded his head. " see you later!" she said while letting go of him and walking down the hallway to the steps. He waved and watched her leave. When she was out of eye view he went back into his apartment to change. As sakura was walking towards her house she saw syaoran with a bag of grocieries. "hey syaoran-kun." Sakura said. "hey sakura! Whats the matter?" he asked while looking over at her. "syaoran I have to talk to you about something important." Sakura said while looking down at her feet. "ok what is it about?" he asked while stepping off the curb to cross the street. "its about umm…" she said thinking of how to say it. "ill tell you later ok?" She said. "ok. Do you want me to pick you up later?" he asked hoping that she'd say yes. "oh no that's ok how about we meet somewhere? Like on willow drive?" she said. That street was right in between there houses. "oh ok…well ill see you later." Syaoran said walking off to his home. "bye syaoran-kun!" she said and waved. She then ran back to her house to pick up kero. When she opened the door she found him asleep on the table. All the food was gone and kero's stomach seemed a few centemeters bigger than before. She ran up the steps and redid her hair fastly. She then ran back downstairs to grab some money and a drink. She then heard knocking on the door. "come on kero!" she said and shook him. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "huh?" he said. "come on get on my shoulder! We are leaving!" she said. Kero did as he was told and flew on her shoulder so he would look like a stuffed animal. Sakura asnwered the koor and saw heero right infront of her. "hey heero! Hi everyone!" sakura said and closed the door. Quatre waved and wufei and trowa chinned her. Down at the gate was tomoyo with her camera holding up the peace sign. "ok well lets go! I have to meet syaoran-kun on the way if you guys don't mind." Sakura said and skipped gleefully down the steps to tomoyo. They followed her. "so sakura you brought your stuffed animal, huh?" duo said. ""yup do you want to hold him? His name is kero?" sakura said and picked him off her shoulder. 'oh gawd.' Kero said and sweatdropped. "this thing is really life like. It feels like real fur." Duo said. "is it supposed to be a flying teddy bear?" duo asked. "oh uhh…im not too sure what it is." Sakura said. Heero glared at the toy. He thought there was something strange about it but couldn't point it out. Duo put it back on her shoulder. They were now on willow street and heero was waiting there on the corner. He was siting on the curb and was looking straight down at the rode. "syaoran-kun!" sakura said happily and ran over to him. Syaoran's ears perked up and he looked over at her smiling. "hey sakura!" he said and stood up. All the sudden heero felt jealous and he glared. Syaoran, who must have sensed his dirty look glared right back. "ok hahaha lets go!" sakura said and began to drag syaoran by the hand. Syaoran's glare stopped and he turned crimson red. Heero got even more jealous and crossed his arms. "heero are you jealous?" duo asked. Usually he would just blurt it out but today he felt different because relena had died. "hnn…" he just replied. "oh ok." Duo said. "ill keep it a secret." Duo whispered in his ear and pat him hardly on the back. Heero glared at him and duo pretended not to notice. They were finally at the park by the ocean. There were roller coasters and food and everything there should be at the amuesment park. "Lets go on the roller coaster! Heero you never went on one did you?" sakura asked not sounding as genki as she usually does. He nodded his head. "ok great lets go on!" she said and ran into the line. Syaoran walked up to heero's side. "I heard about what happaned to relena. "im sorry." Syaoran said and sideways glanced at him. He then ran up with sakura who was motioning them to hurry. Heero dropped his head in sadness. It didn't really appear on his face though. Quatre walked behind heero and put a hand on his shoulder. "heero try to rid your mind of it. I don't think that relena would want you to weep for her or none the less blame yourself for what has happened." Quatre said. Heero grunted away what quatre said. 'try to forget what had happened? You have to be kidding.' Heero said to himself. They were finally in the coaster train. Heero analysed the height of the drops and it was nothing compared to what latitude that he ever fell from. Sakura was sitting with syaoran. Heero was sitting next to tomoyo, duo with trowa and quatre with wufei. "wooHOOOOOO!!!' duo said and raised his hands in the air. "maxewell shut up the ride hasn't even started." Wufei said crossing his arms. "You be quiet wuffie -kun we came here to have fun and im not going to let you spoil it." Duo said and stuck out his tongue at him. Wufei rolled his eyes. "o the ride is starting!" tomoyo said and brought out her camquartor. They were at the top of the hill and sakura started tweeking. "oh my gosh look at the drop! Oh my goodness!" she said. Syaoran didn't really like the idea either but he was too busy trying to calm her down. "sakura its ok its not that steep…I don't think…." He said. Sakura just looked at him and covered her eyes. Tomoyo was taping the whole thing. "Heero are you nervous?" tomoyo asked directing the camera to her. "no." he simply said. "well that was a mouthful." Tomoyo said being sarcastic. "sakura syaoran!" tomoyo said. They both turned around so they couldn't realize that they were about to drop. "ah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sakura yelled. Tomoyo was laughing and heero was just sitting there along with trowa and wufei. Quatre was looking a little freightened and duo was yelling for the thing to go faster. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands and syaoran was gripping the bar really tight. At the end of the ride sakura was laughing hysterically and syaoran had a hard time letting go of the safety bar. "c'mon syaoran are you stuck?" Sakura said still laughing and patting his back. Syaoran let go of the bar and blushed in embarrasment. "how about we go and get something to eat? "tomoyo suggested. "yeah lets go and eat! Im starved!" duo said. "duo you ate before we left." Quatre said plainly. "hey im still growing I need the protein and all them other vitamins." Duo said and looked around to see the next hamburger stand. "oo that one is my favorite lets go there." Sakura said pointing to the one shaped like a soda. "so syaoran what are you getting?" sakura asked. "ummm…" he said and searched his pockets. "I guess I left my wallet at home." He said and searched his pockets again. "oh no! ill get you something don't worry." Sakura said. "no sakura its fine…no its not fine syaoran im getting you some chocolate ice-cream whether you like it or not!" sakura said and puted at him. Everytime he came here he would get chocolate ice-cream. Syaoran just blushed and looked down at his feet. Just then another big soda maskot person walked besides sakura and tapped her on the shoulder." hello mr.soda guy. Is there something you need?" sakura asked. "mr.soda guy?" he responded. "hey skwirt watcha doing?" touya said underneath the custume. "touya is this your job?" sakura asked. "keerp it down sakura." Touya said. "how many part time jobs do you have?" she asked. "I dunno what are you doing here…with this big group of people that are 3 years older than you?" touya asked and turned to look at them. Touya glared at heero. "what were you doing with a motor cycle and who gave you the idea that you can give my SISTER a ride?" touya asked. Heero just glared at him. "ytouya don't scare away the customer's! get back to your job!" some guy in a red and white striped hat said. "yes sir." Touya said and went back out to do whatever he was doing. "I'm sorry heero my brother acts too overprotective." Sakura said and turned around to see him. "no its ok. If I were your bother I would probably jump who ever drove the bike in the first place." Heero said. "oh ok…" she said. 'is that a good thing or a bad thing?' she asked herself. They got there orders and sat down t o eat. Sakura got vanilla ice-cream, syaoran got chocolate, tomoyo got frenchfries, quatre,wufei ,heeroand trowa got a milkshake duo got 3 pieces of pizza and frenchfires with a large coke. "duo are you sure that you are going to eat all of that?" tomoyo asked taping him. "yup!" duo said and shoved a whole slice of pizza into his mouth his mouth like it was a gum ball. After they were done they went on another roller coaster and that's when sakura tried to tell him what she was going to tell him before. "syaoran something bad is going to happen." Sakura said quietly into his ear. "is it a clow card?" he asked. "no it's a…it's a…." sakura said not continuing. She didn't know if he would be mad that she knew his secret. "there is going to be a war here soon." Sakura said. "what? How do you know?" he asked. "I had a dream last night." She said and started fumbling with her shirt. "then do you…do you know….?" He said seeing if she could finish his sentence. "y…yes." She stuttered out. The ride began. 'I remember what maximillion said. If anyone should find out except for the other pilots they must be eliminated.' Syaoran said to himself. 'no I will not do it! I love her I cant kill her!' he said to himself and glared. Sakura saw him glaring and became sad. 'is he mad at me?' sakura asked herself and glanced at him. 'why does he believe her so quickly? Its just a dream they cant tell the future.' Heero said to himself. Suprisingly tomoyo didn't have her camera out and was looking depressed. "hey tomo-kun whats the matter?" duo asked with a wide smile on his face. "oh nothing duo…im fine." she said and sighed sadly. Finally the ride was over which seemed like an eternity to sakura and syaoran. Syaoran was walking ahead of the pack like as if he were trying to lose them. "syaoran wait!" sakura yelled and tried to catch up to him. He turned around and glared hardly at her. Sakura stopped dead in her tacks and looked at him sadly but suprisingly. "stay away from me sakura. Mind your own business!" he said and walked off again. 'there is no way in hell that I am going to kill her so ill just make her think that I hate her.' Syaoran said to himself. Tortuing her like this made him feel guilty and hurt inside but he wasn't going to waste her life like how he did with so many other people. Sakura just stood there with tears welling up in her eyes. "syaoran…" she said quietly and sadly. "sakura don't worry about him. If he wants to be mean then let him be." Tomoyo said trying to soothe her. She could only imagine how hurt she felt. Sakura just shook her head sadly and started crying in her hands. Tomoyo embraced her in a gentle hug to make her feel better. "tomoyo why is he so mad?" sakura asked still crying. Heero was watching the scene. It reminded him of how he always mistreated relena and how strong she had to be to put up with it. He felt so guilty and had the urge to go and beat up syaoran. "hey sakura don't cry. He is probably not in a good mood." Duo said while patting her on the back. She didn't really care about what anybody said right now. Heero then cracked his knuckles and was about to go and drag him back over here to apologize but trowa got infront of him. "heero don't go and abuse him. That will just make sakura feel even worse." Trowa said. Tomoyo let sakura go and went to look for syaoran. "tomoyo where are you going?" sakura asked. "ill be right back." She said and ran off. When she finally caught up to syaoran she went right infront of him. "what do you want." He said coldly. "I want to know what your deal is syaoran. Do you know how hurt sakura is right now?" tomoyo said angrilly. "no and that's not my concern." He replied and conitnued to leave but tomoyo once again got infront of him. "no go back there and apologize to her!" tomoyo said pointing back there. "no. "he said . "well why are you being so mean to her?" tomoyo asked. "because I do not like her. I never did I only pretended because that's what my mother back in china required me to do." Syaoran said. "yeah I doubt that syaoran!" tomoyo said. She grunted and stomped back to the group. It was getting close to night time. The sun was slowly going behind the mountains and the park turned on the lights. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed. He then went to sit on the bench. 'tomoyo why did you have to do that…' syaoran asked himself. "syaoran!" mei-ling said as she entered the park. "hi." He said. 'whats the matter? You look beat." Mei-ling said. "nothing mei-ling." Her responded. The lights started flickering on and off. Tomoyo who was now with the group noticed that the lights were starting to flicker too. "sakura…do you feel that?" tomoyo asked. If you payed close attention to the ground you could feel it thump. "yeah….oh my goodness where is syaoran?" sakura said. She had gone over what had happened a little bit though she was still hurting inside. "we have to find him! You guys we will be right back!' sakura said and started running to the park entrance-exit. Syaoran noticed what happaned and ran off to get his prototype but sakura had stopped him. "syaoran no!" she said and grabbed onto his arms. "you cant go !!" sakura said and didn't let go when he tried to shake her off. "sakura get off!" syaoran ordered. "no syaoran! Listen if you fight you will die!" sakura said with tears coming down her eyes. "you don't understand I have to! This is my duty!' he said harshly and pulled himself away roughly. "stay out of my way sakura or you will regret it!" he said and began running to the woods next to the park. Sakura just fell lifelessly to her knees and just stared at his running with blank eyes. "sakura!" tomoyo said and stood next to her. "we have to get out!" tomoyo said and tried to stand her up. She didn't move. You could see the mobile suits coming up from the distance. They were destroying the city. "syaoran…he's gonna….he's gonna die…" sakura said with an empty voice. "don't worry sakura. He will be fine." mei-ling saids and tried to stand her up. Stranglely she was able to even though sakura tried to stay in her position. You could see syaoran's prototype rise from the tree's. "the dolls are drwing near we have to go." Mei-ling said. "No I'm going to help syaoran!" sakura said and summoned the clow wand. Heero and the other gundam pilots who were now in there gundams watched her while she transformed a little key into a wand. "sakura get out." Heero said in a monotone voice. "no whoever you are! I have to help someone!" sakura said and flew in the air. "tomoyo mei-ling run!" she yelled. They nodded there heads and ran. Now the suits were practically infront of them. Sakura flew up infront of syaoran's mobile suit and ordered him to stop. "syaoran get out hurry!"sakura said and floated infront of the door so he could possibly get out and onto the wand. Just then a suite appeared right behind. It was about to slice her in half with a lazer sword but syaoran got infront of her instead. Like in her dream the top half fell off and syaoran tumbled to the floor. He broke his leg and wasn't able to stand. The top half almost fell ontop of sakura so she had to move. She then realized that it was about tocrush syaoran. "Syaoran!!" sakura yelled and made an attempt to save him. There was no way that she would be able to save him which yue must have realized so he flew over and carried her out of the way. "no what about syaoran!!!" she yelled and tried to struggle out of his strong grip. "sakura!! Im sorry!" he said and gazed at her sorrowfully in the eyes. Finally the top half fell upon in and, he died. "SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!" sakura yelled with all the pain. Love, and sorrow that she had for him. It was a heart breaking sound. "SYAORAN NO!!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE!!!' sakura said in another desperate struggle to get out of yue's grip. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Yue didn't say anything he just kept holding on. "YUE I AM YOUR MASTER AND I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME DOWN!!!!" sakura said. Yue's eyes went wide. 'that's the first time that she had ever said that. But what can I do? I have to listen to her….' Yue said and started to lower to the ground. The gundam pilots were already gone fighting in a different area so they didn't get to see yue. Sakura ran to syaoran and underneath the rubble was soft green glowing light. "syaoran are you ok?" she asked trying to lift off the scrap. Kero who just changed into his big lion form stood next to her sadly. From the glowing light came out his clow cards. As soon as sakura acknowleged them and tried to take them they disinigrated into gray ash and were carried off into the wind. "kero what…what does that mean?" sakura aske din a sad voice. "uhhhmm…sakura there is…no use in searching for him. He is gone." Kero said and looked down at his big golden paws. "he…he is dead? No hes not!" sakura said while crying and still continued to search. She finally found his hand. It was pale and cold. "hold on syaoran I will get you out…" sakura said and kept digging. Finally she saw syaoran's body. She screamed and passed out. He was crushed and blood was leaking from everywhere. Yue turned back into yukito as kero did into his stuffed animal form. He picked her up and began to walk to her house, if it was still there. When they arrived it was destroyed. There was nothing there except for a staircase. The war was now over and everything was quiet. They sat on the steps with sakura still in yukito's arms. From no-where an old man appeared. He was VERY old, a lot older then doctor j. "this must be sakura, right?" the old man asked. "yes. How do you know?" yukito asked. ."by my android, mei-ling. Mei-ling will you come here please?" he asked. From behind the walls was mei-ling. "yes, mr. Maximilllion?" she asked. " this is sakura right?´he asked. "yes." She responded. "well now that our pilot is gone I guess I have no choice but to destroy you." Maximillon said and took out a remote. "understood sir." Mei-ling said sadly. "wait. What do you when you say that mei-ling is an android? She seemed human to me." Yukito said. "that's how I programed her. I can even give you proof that she is one." He said and went to the back of her head. He picked up her long black hair and opened a switch that was on her neck. Inside were all these chips and wires. "See all she is is wires and chips." He said. Yukito nodded sadly. "ok mei-ling. Good bye." He said and pressed the switch. Mei-ling closed her eyes and startd to turn blue. All the sudden she turned into specks off metal and fell on the ground. "well I better be on my way now." maximillion said as if he were in a hurry. He then walked off around the corner. Right after he left the g-boys were there running to see sakura in trowa's arms was tomoyo who had a minor concussion. "sakura!" duo said and checked for a pulse."Hey wasn't there someone here before?" duo asked. "I dunno. If there was someone here then I guess he left." Wufei said. "look at her home." Quatre said. It was in ruins. Heero looked at sakura suspiciously. 'what happened before? Was she really flying on a stick?' heero asked himself and crossed his arms. Hovering above them were yue and kero. "we should get the cards for her." Yue said so only kero would be able to here him. "yes we should. But who would protect sakura?" kero asked. "it looks like they can handle her. She never really was a problem after all." Yue said. "but how long will it take for us to capture the cards?" kero asked. Yue looked up at the sky. "im not sure. It took her about 2 years to get them." Yukito said. "well if its going to take that long we might as well search for them now." kero said. "yes your right. Goodbye sakura." Yue said. They both flew away not knowing when they will return. (a/n: I can tell you something now they arent coming back anytime soon lol) Sakura slowly stirred awake and her eyes cracked open. She sat up and put her face in her hands. Silently she started to cry. Quatre sat next to her and pat her on the back. "we should leave. There is no point in us staying." Heero said. "but what about my brother? What about my dad?" sakura asked. "if touya was in that battle, he is most likely not going to live. Your father, however I am not sure of. We can always run a search on him." Heero said. Sakura began to cry again. "I don't have anything left! I might as well just die!" sakura said. "hey don't say that you havent lost everything I mean c'mon. you still got us and tomoyo right over here." Duo said while pointing to her. Sakura autimatically got up and went to see her. "tomoyo?" sakura asked and tried to shake her awake. Tomoyo also woke up. Ahhh my head hurts…" she said while holding the back of her head. Trowa let her down. "are you ok tomoyo?" sakura asked while hugging her. Tomoyo hugged back. "yeah im fine." She said while looking around. She gasped when she saw her surroundings. "is…is he….?" She asked hoping someone would finish her question. "yes." Heero said in a monotone voice. "oh my…" tomoyo said and covered her mouth with her hands. Sakura looked down at the concrete sadly. "why couldn't I do anything? I knew what was going to happen but yet I still couldn't help him." She said. "what about yukito and kero?" sakura asked. "I don't know what happened to them?" tomoyo asked. "your stuffed animal is probably ruined and yukito might be gone as well." Heero said. Sakura couldn't cry anymore. Right now she just wanted to go to sleep and rest since she was exhausted for some strange reason. "we are going to colony L1. I have already arranged a private shuttle. We should go now." quatre said and began to walk down the street. The others followed but sakura seemed to go a little bit slower. "I can tell that you are tired. Hop onto my back I can carry you there." Heero said. "no that's ok im fine. just a little sleepy that's all." Sakura said and kept strutting along with her head hanging down. It looked as if she were going to collapse. "sakura you have had a long day. I think that you should restore your energy before you begin to walk a long distance." Heero said. "no no its ok im f…fine." she said. Heero sighed and put a glare on his face. "get on." He said in a mean serious voice. Sakura who heard his mean tone did as she was told and hopped onto his back. "are you sure im not too heavy?" sakura asked in a slightly lazy voice. "im sure now go to sleep." Heero said and boosted her up a bit. Sakura's eyes felt heavy as she slowly closed them and laid her head on his shoulder. About a half an hour later they arrived at the shuttle launcher. Sakura woke up and went off of heero's back. They boarded the shuttle and were on there way to colony L1.

WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! IT TOOK ME LIKE A YEAR TO FINISH!! Read and review ok? Ok ttyl!


	10. My Father, the traitor

Hey people its me!! I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update in like a year. I was grounded from the comp. For the longest time! It all because my idiot guy friend sent me scanky emails. Well im off my punishment now so I will continue the fic! happy reading! (r/r and at least 5 reviews to make a new chap k?)

Empress shiro shinju

The first run in

My father the traitor

They were all on the shuttle. Sleep. The first word that came to Sakura's head. So many memories and questions were clashing in her head. She was rolled up like a ball in the seat and felt very cold for some reason .tomoyo was next to her. She was patting her on the back to give her comfort. ' When I feel better I will find my brother and my father.' She said to herself as tears tried to come to her eyes. She held them back. A question struck her head. ' Where was heero and everyone when this happened? Were they really in the Gundams like in my dream? Where are Kero and yue?!?!' she frantically asked herself. She sat up and looked out the windows to see if they were keeping a low profile and flying outside. They were not there. "sakura what's the matter?" trowa asked while kindly looking at her. She completely ignored his question and kept searching the windows. Heero glared at her. So she did have a strange power. For some reason he didn't feel the same as he had before. Sakura stopped searching and ran over to tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at her sadly as did the rest of the people on board. "where are the clow cards?" she whispered in her ear. "I don't know." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura's heart fell to her stomach. Syaoran was dead, Yue and Kero are missing, there is no sign of mei-ling , and now the clow cards are gone. She sat in her seat, curled back up into a ball and began to fall asleep with tears dripping down he cheeks. She wanted to just sit down and cry loudly without any shame. 

"yo, heero" Duo silently said. "what." He said monotonously. "do ya think that she's going to go in a comma? I saw it in a movie. This boy named ricky witnessed a man commiting suicide and he pissed his pants and then he walked home, curled into a ball and began to suck his thumb. I cant tell is she sucking her thumb? I don't think she pissed her pants…" Duo said silently while slightly standing to get a good look at her. (a/n: ring any bells? The client) "you watch too much tv." Heero said but he knew it could be possible. Heero thought hardly for a moment. She's not responding when someone is calling her and is constantly curling herself in a ball. "I don't know. We will just have to wait and see." heero said and took a good look at her. He was kinda sad but not really. Its not like he hadn't seen this before. His mind constantly wondered off to relena. 

At last he told her that he loved her but it made no difference since she was dead. He felt hurt. She was the only person that he learned to love and the only one that treated him equally. He felt like an idiot and he had a strong sense of sorrow growing in his stomach. It was kind of like a 

3soothing pain that made him want to take deeps breaths. He didn't do that though. He's not supposed to have emotion. now that relena's is gone, he doesn't have to worry about emotion. She was the only one he felt emotional to. 

"Please buckle up as we are ready to land at colony L1. Please remain seated." The flight attendant said in a fake overly happy voice. "Sakura come on you have to buckle up." Tomoyo said shaking her lightly. Sakura didn't move. "come on sakura. You don't want to get hurt do you?" tomoyo said trying to convince her to put the seat belt on. "I don't care." She said and stayed in her position. Tomoyo sighed and put the seatbelt over sakura anyway. The shuttle landed to a bumpy halt. "thank you for boarding N.K.Y Space. Please exit to either left or right exits." The attendant said and smiled. Tomoyo took the seatbelt off sakura and tried to get her to stand. "come on sakura you have to get up." Tomoyo said. She was about to carry her on her back if she had to. Before Tomoyo could say anything more Duo came over and picked her up. "It's ok I got her." He said and began to walk. Sakura's eyes shot open to look to see who was carrying her. She saw it was duo and struggled to get away. She didn't trust them for reason's she didn't know. Mabey it was because they didn't help syaoran? She didn't know and she didn't really care. Duo looked surprised and put her down gently. "her personality has changed a lot. Mabey there is something wrong.' He said as he watched her walk away. Sakura looked back and walked away fastly. 

"Sakura wait!" tomoyo said and began to chase after her. Tomoyo's head was really starting to bug her. She held in the aching through the flight but now that she was running it hurt even worse. She stopped to breathe. Everything around her was spinning and she passed out. Hearing the loud thump sakura turned around to see tomoyo on the ground. "Tomoyo!!" sakura said and ran back to her side. "tomoyo get up please get up." Sakura said and shook her. Tomoyo didn't wake up and sakura got worried. " come on tomoyo get up." Sakura said with tears starting to flood her eyes. Once again she was going to cry. She hated crying now. Her eyes stung so she held her tears in again. "she unconscious. That's all." Duo said. Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were soft and saddened. 'for a soldier he doesn't seem like one. He's nothing like heero or trowa. Well quatre isn't soldier-like either but this one is different. He acts more human' She said to herself and watched him pick her up. 

"Come on. We have to go see somebody before we go anywhere." Duo said. Heero went infront of duo and lead the way. Duo looked over at him. "what are we going to do with them? They are not safe with us." Duo said silently. "we will see what dr. j does. If they are to be brainwashed then so be it. It would be best for them." Heero said loudly enough for sakura to hear. Her eyes went wide. "No!!" she screeched and backed away a little. Heero and duo turned around. Duo looked startled and so did heero. He thought he was talking silently. "I don't want to be brainwashed! I want to have my memories!" she said. "I want to remember syaoran and yue and Kero! You can't take that away from me after you have already took so much!" she said with tears freely flowing down her face. She really hated crying now that this was her fifth time on the same day. She turned around and ran but only ran into trowa and the others. She fell on her butt and crawled back fearfully. The other's looked startled too. The had sympathetic looks on there faces but sakura didn't care. She bumped into duo and heero and she finally found out that she was surrounded. Before sakura knew it she was grabbed and held back. Trowa was holding her firmly and since he was so strong she couldn't get out of his grasp. All she could do was kick and scream and hope he would let her go. 

"NO!!! NO YOU CANT MAKE ME GO!! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY MEMORY!!" she yelled and kicked the air. She looked like she was insane. Wufei put knockout liquid gas on a towel and put it over Sakura's face. A few seconds later she was fast asleep. A whole crowd of people was around them. Somebody had to say something. Quatre spoke up. "oh it's nothing to worry about. She just wants to go back home but she can't because her colony was destroyed. Sad really, she lost her family in a horrible accident." Quatre said in a british voice and sighed sadly. The crowd had sad looks on their face but went on with there own business. "heero what did you tell her?" wufei asked firmly. "I didn't say it loudly. If I did you would have been able to hear it too." Heero said and glared. "yeah he's right. He whispered it and I don't know how she heard." Duo said. Trowa put her gently over his shoulder and continued going to Dr. J's lab. After a few train rides they arrived. Sakura and tomoyo were still asleep. Heero went infront of the steel door. There was a machine gun on top of the door in case of intruders. Only heero knew about it though. 

"please state name." The female robotic voice said. "heero Yuy." He said in a monotone voice. "Access secured." The voice aid. A square box thing appeared infront of him. He put his hand on it and let it scan. Of few short seconds later the door opened. "follow me. You don't want to get lost in this place." Heero said and lead them down a few hallways and trap doors. The entered a large dark room with metallic computers five feet high and other sorts of confusing equipment. You can definitely not buy any of this stuff at Best Buy. "Dr. j." heero said. A light flashed at the corner of his eye and he turned around. A long silently deadly second passed and a flurry of bullets came charging past. The other g-boys jumped in the air and settled themselves on a large pipe but heero stayed down. He kept dodging the bullets with a glare in his eyes and took out his pistol. He shot into the darkness and heard an explosion. Behind the explosion the faint sound of an old man chuckling could be heard. "still as fast as running water." Dr. j said and slowly appeared. Heero's glare became stronger and the g-boys came down from there hiding spot. "well I guess we have company." Dr. j said and looked and the sleeping girls. "how long does the medication last?" trowa asked. "I dunno. Mabey two or three hours so she will probably be waking up soon." Wufei said. 

"now what do you people want. Heero if you want parts too bad you'll have to buy your own." He said. Heero crossed his arms with an expressionless face. "what should we do with them." Heero asked and nodded towards sakura and tomoyo. "hmm well let's see. they look familiar…" Dr. j said and rubbed his chin with his thumb. "you were talking to them just last night. Don't you remember?" heero asked and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "oh yeah now I do. I remember that big scar on her face. They look bigger in real life." He said. "wait so you know them?" quatre asked. "well no I met them. Heero left his laptop in Sakura's room and she heard me paging him and she opened it and I talked to her and tomoyo." He said. Quatre nodded. "ok enough talking what should we do with them?" wufei asked and folded his arms. He looked ticked off. "I say that we keep them. I mean it would only make sense right? We are the only people she knows that are alive right?" duo asked and boosted tomoyo up and bit. She was on his back still unconscious. "I say that we should just brainwash them and send them to an adoption center." Heero said with a hint of emotion in his voice. If they agreed then he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life and if they didn't then he would be relieved. Adoption center's were no fun. They would probably go by fast though since they wre pretty and smart.

"hmmm…brain wash them? Let me think…" he said. Duo glared at heero. Sakura got her point made that she wanted to keep her memories and yet heero doesn't care and still brings out his plan to brainwash her. He wasn't like this when relena was alive. I guess the compassionate part of heero died with relena. "no heero. She already made her point clear. Let me repeat it for you. SHE-DOES0NOT-WANT-TO-BE-BRAINWASHED." Duo said while keeping his glare. Heero glared back. "duo this isn't for my sake. It's for hers." Heero said while glaring back. Sakura's eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was blurry but her hearing was fine. Heero continues talking without knowing she was up. " She will have a new set of parents a new brother, a new best friend whatever. She won't have to worry about pain or sorrow because she won't remember." Heero said roughly. 'She was terrified of them anyway so it would be better for her.' Heero said in himself. Sakura's eyes burst open. She felt queasy but still managed to get off Trowa's shoulder. "NO!!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MEMORY!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" she screamed. She ran off through the hallways. "heero get her! She will get lost!" dr. j said. Heero nodded his head and ran for her. The others were about to follow but dr. j stopped them. 

"no stay here. Heero and myself are the only one's that know how to get around here. Fall into the wrong hole and it could mean death." He said putting venom in his voice. It sent a shiver down Quatre's spine. "follow me duo. I have a bed where you can rest her." Dr. j said and started walking off. Duo followed him to an elevator. "The rest of you stay here. I had already explained what could happen so make my point clear." He said before the doors of the elevator closed. "my engineer isn't that normal." Quatre said. The rest nodded their heads and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura!" heero called. She wasn't faster than him but she was slick. It's like you think she will go straight but instead takes a sharp turn. 'no. I won't lose my memory. I hate them!' she said to herself. "I HATE THEM ALL!!" she screamed and gave away her position. The walls were made of cold rough granite so her voice echoed. Heero heard it and followed it. He now knew exactly where she was. She was in a dangerous hallway. Full of trapdoors and sensors. If she hits a sensor knockout gas will fill the room and if she hits a trapdoor she will fall 12 feet and be stuck in there for a loooooooong time. The is no way to climb up because the walls are waxed. That particular hallway lead to the dr.'s building area. All the new and unfinished models were being either finished or created. They could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. "Sakura wait!!!! Don't go down that hallway!" heero yelled and ran faster then he had before. Sakura heard him catching up and ran faster also. Se kept running and slipped into a deep, large hole. She managed to grab the edge before she fell into the dark abyss. She screamed loudly and it echoed through the halls. Heero heard and ran faster. He saw her barely holding on so He grabbed her arm before she fell and pulled her out. She was holding onto him and was shaking in fear. He sighed in relief. "you shouldn't wonder around in this place." Heero said in a firm and demanding voice. Realizing what was happening she stood up and backed away. Heero stood up also. "don't step back." He said and took a small step forward. she slightly stepped back. "stay away from me!" she snapped. "sakura don't move." Heero said cautiously. "why? So you could captured me and brainwash me so I could forget everything? Yeah right!" she yelled and took a big step back. It missed the sensor. She brought the other foot back and, well, hit the sensor. Walls came from the ceiling and blocked the exits. Sakura looked down and saw the floor going down. Below was a pool of black water. Who knows what was in it. "aaahhh!!" she screamed and her feet began to slide. Heero was sliding as well. There was nothing he could do. They fell and landed in the water. it was about as high as sakura. She panicked and began to splash around all over the place. Heero picked her up and held her in his arms. She was lighter since they were in the water. For some reason she felt safe in his embrace. She refused to look at him. "don't worry. There is nothing in this water. The man may be strange but he's not psychotic, I don't think." He said and looked up. sakura didn't say anything. She stayed as still as possible. "Can you float?" heero asked. sakura didn't say anything and pushed off his warm body and floated. She was mad at him. She thought he was her friend but I guess he wasn't. Heero nodded sadly and went underneath the water. Sakura watched him go under. She didnt know what he was going to do but didn't care. Underneath the water heero searched for a control panel. He found a button and pushed it. The barrier opened and the panel appeared. He pressed a yellow button along with many others and went back to the surface. "someone should be here soon." He said while looking at her. She looked like she was lying on the ground because her arms were folding behind her head and she was stiff. She glanced at him and didn't say anything. Heero looked at the water and folded his arms. He leaned his back on the shiny, slippery wax wall and waited. The water was freezing and they were both drenched. Sakura thought her body was going numb but didn't show anything because She didn't want help from him anymore. She knew that she wouldn't be able to float forever and dismissed that thought from her head. She made it her goal to not have any help from the betrayful heero Yuy.

~~~~

"why is this button beeping?" quatre asked while walking over to the gigantic computer. It was one from many others that all had different names and letters. Wufei walked over to see what he was talking about. "well I guess that there is only one way to find out." He said and pushed it. "if we get in trouble its your fault." Quatre said in an uneasy way. "I don't care." Wufei said and rolled his eyes. A screen popped up with words on it. It said 'I have found sakura and we are stuck in the trapdoor well. Get us out now.' "I guess its heero." Wufei said. "how do you get them? out do you have to go look for them or something?" quatre asked. He didn't know if dr. j had other ways of doing things. "I think we should wait until he comes down." Wufei said and looked at the keys. "we have a one out of a thousand chance to pick the right button which, if you ask me, is very small." He said. Quatre nodded and they continue waiting for the dr. and duo.

~~~

"do you think that she will be ok?" duo asked concerned. "yeah she will be fine. You must take her to a real doctor so she could heal. Im afraid that this is all I can do." He said and dabbed her wound with antibiotics. He put a small bag of ice on her head. "yeah ok. But wait, I don't have insurance." Duo said upsetly. Dr. j looked at him as if he were stupid. "you're a gundam pilot aren't you? What did your trainer teach you huh? Heero will know what to do." He said and shook his head. "the stupidity of that insane man. I almost feel sorry for you duo." He said and began to walk out the door. "im gonna stay up here and wait until she wakes up. You wouldn't want her wondering around here would 'ya?" he said. "I don't care do as you wish." He said and pushed a button outside the door. The door electronically shut closed. Duo yawned and sat on a chair.

~~~~

"Dr j heero and sakura left you a message." Quatre said. "hmm I see." he said and stepped off the elevator and into the big room. He glanced at the message and somehow made a big map appear infront of them. "well let's see… they are near the constructing area, a very dangerous place. They got stuck in a water hole." He said and laughed to himself. "Come on follow me. You didn't touch any of these bottons did you?" He asked and walked onto the elevator. "only the one that was blinking," wufei said. "good. They were all false. Only the one that was blinking works. The others are for tricking the enemies. This…" dr. j said and held up his cain, "is what activates everything." He said and stood in the elevator. The others followed. Dr. j pushed the basement button and down they went. They reached the bottom and stepped off. "follow me. You don't want to get lost down here. That girl can run pretty far." Dr. j said as he walked down the hall. Once in a while he would tap on the wall with his cane. The g- boys soon found out that he could walk perfectly without it.. 

~~~~

"Don't worry, they should be here soon." Heero said while staring at her. She wasn't floating anymore. She was standing on her tipsy toes and holding herself. She was trying to keep warm. They have been down there for about 20-30 minutes. "I am not worried." She said acting like how syaoran would. He was so stubborn and adorable, and she knew she would miss that. "where is tomoyo?" she demanded more then asked. "dr. j took her somewhere so she could rest. Don't worry, she is in good hands." He said trying to reassure her. "good hands? Good hands!! She is not in good hands!! You are all backstabbers who couldn't save syaoran and now he's dead!! I thought we could be friends but I guess soldiers could only have friends with themselves because they stab each other's back anyway! That's why you let syaoran is dead! You didn't care if he died! Good hands? Ha! You can kiss my ass!!!" she yelled. To her that didn't make any sense but didn't care because she just wanted to blow out some steam. Heero starred at her. His face didn't show any emotion but on the inside he was confused. 

Heero didn't say anything. There wasn't any point because she wouldn't listen. "im sorry sakura. There was nothing I couldn't do." He said. Sakura didn't even bother looking at him. She heard footsteps and looked up. They were coming for her. Fear struck her mind and she dived underneath the water to hide. "hey heero! Where is sakura?" quatre asked. Heero looked cold. His skin was pale and his clothes were drenched. They could hardly see them because it was very dark in the hole. He reached his hand underneath the water and pulled her up. She tried to squirm away but she was too weak. "here she is." He said and held her close to him. She began to fall asleep on his chest. She tried not to but she was too tired and he was the only thing warm in the freezing cold water. Dr. j put a part of his cane in the wall and turned. A staircase appeared in the well so they could climb out. Heero held onto her tightly and brought her out. She was now asleep. They walked out of the booby-trapped hallways and went upstairs to where tomoyo was sleeping. There was another bed where sakura could sleep. "do you have any clothing that she could where?" heero asked. She was pale and had Goosebumps running up and down her arms. "im afraid that I don't. I think a little bit of the fresh summer air will warm her up fine." the doctor said and led the downstairs. Heero took a few sheets off the bed and took it with him. Sakura was still in his arms. She was taller than most 13 years old Japanese girls. Her legs dangled when he walked. Heero glanced over and saw duo siting next to tomoyo. He understood and went downstairs and outside. It was comfortably warm only because of the colonie's season weather change. In summer the weather was always perfect. The warm felt good on Heeros soaked neck. He laid a sheet down and put sakura on top of it. He put another sheet on top of her and sat next to her as she slept. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was very tired so he slept sitting. About an hour later he awoken to find sakura not there. He stood up and frantically looked around. She could have escaped and went to the nearby city. In the distance he saw her and was relieved. She was sitting in a tree resting there instead. She wasn't asleep though. It seemed like she was in deep thought. He slowly walked over trying not to make a sound. She didn't notice him. "did you have a good sleep?" heero asked while looking at her. He was standing next to the trunk and resting his arms on a branch. She jumped at the sound of his unexpecting voice and glanced over. "it was fine." she said in a monotone voice. Heero leaned against the tree. "you had worried me. I thought you…ran away?" she said finishing his sentence. He didn't say anything. "don't worry I wont. I decided that I will take my fate." She said and almost smiled. She jumped off the branch. "we should get back." She said and started walking to the building. She seemed happier for some reason. He silently followed behind her. 'mabey she was just a bit cranky?' he asked himself remembering what happened before. He shrugged and kept following. When they arrived sakura walked with an almost smiling face. While she was sleeping she didn't have any ordinary dream.

~~~sakura's dream ~~~

She couldn't see anything. It was all black. She couldn't hear anything and when she tried to speak nothing came out. She felt like she was blind and deaf at the same time. "sakura…" a voice called out to her. "who's there?" she said. Her disability to speak was gone. She still couldn't see. "sakura…" it called out again. "Syaoran is that you?" she yelled in the abyss. "yup its me." He said breaking the depressing and unexpecting atmosphere. Still she couldn't see. "why cant I see you?" she asked. "well where I am from now, we don't have shapes or bodies but you still know that your you. Catch what im saying?" he said. "yes I do I think…can you see me?" she asked. "yes I can and your as beautiful as you were before." He said in a voice that had slight embarrassment. Sakura knew that he was blushing and smiled. "Listen your going to wake up soon so ill have to tell you this quick. Be nice to the gundam pilots they are not your enemy. Sakura wanted to say something but once again she couldn't speak. "I know that they told you that they were going to brainwash you and all that other stuff but it's not true. They are people that you can trust so make them your ally. And please, put a smile back on your face. You look a lot better when you smile then when you're mad." He said. She nodded. ""Will I ever see you again?" she asked. Her voice wasn't muted. "Well you won't see me but ill always be around. Please don't be sad over my death. Incase you didn't know, heaven is actually on earth and where ever people are so all of those strange creeks you hear in you room are probably a ghost. They aren't bad though. The bad ghosts turn into demons and burn in the Sun. the good ghosts can make themselves look like there original self but only the one's that loves him/her most can see him." he said. "then I will be looking forward to that." Sakura said in a happy voice. "I miss you syaoran! Although I hadnt seen you for only like, eight hours it seems like a life time!" sakura said. She could feel a knot in her throat and had to keep swallowing. " I know sakura, I miss you too. I miss being seen, being able to eat good, secret recipe sweet and sour chicken, and I miss being with you. I know someday I will meet you again. Ill only be a voice away." Syaoran said. Everything became silent again. "Sorry I have to go since your waking up. Ill see you around. Oh and tell heero that relena said hi and that she misses him. Love you" He said. "I love you too…" sakura said in a barely audible voice. Syaoran's voice faded and once again she was stuck in the empty dark. Soon after that her eyes opened. "SYAORAN!" she yelled. She took deep breaths and saw heero sleeping next to her. Sakura stood up and walked to the nearby tree to think

~~~ end dream~~~

When everyone saw her they didn't say anything. "What's with all the quiet?" sakura asked giving them all an empty look. She seemed a little happier but the dream just covered syaoran, not touya or her father. "Are you…uh ok? "Wufei asked while giving her an uncertain look. "yesi am fine. I feel tons better now." she said. 'are you sure?" quatre asked. "yes im fine. This is sakura you're talking to remember? I had a really great dream." She said and was partcially smiling. "Where is tomoyo?" she asked. "she's upstairs if you want to see her." Dr. j said and put his hands in his large lab coat pockets. "ok. Is she doing ok?" she asked and pushed the elevator button. "she has to go to a hospital to get proper treatment but I think she will be fine." he said and closed the doors to the elevator. "I wish I was there to help her. I hope that she doesn't have amnesia or something." She said while staring at the door. The elevator opened. He led her to Tomoyo's resting-place. "duo you are needed downstairs. We have to discuss something." He said. Sakura walked over to tomoyo and knelt next to Duo. "sakura are you..im fine." she said answering his unfinished question. She almost had a full smile on her face. He nodded his head in confusion and walked over to Dr. j. "sakura if you need anything press that button over there and talk in the speaker." He said. Sakura looked back and nodded. Duo followed dr. j to the elevator and went down to the lab. "We need to talk." The doctor said while stepping out. They were all just basically standing around doing nothing. "About what we are going to do with them?" trowa asked. "yes. Now heero what was your idea?" dr. j asked. "we should brainwash them and send them to adoptions centers. They well be adopted soon, I can tell." He said. He had regret while saying those words but he knew it was for the best. "now wait a sec. Heero you heard her before she doesn't want to lose her memories. I still have a loud ring in my ear from her screaming." Duo said, protesting Heero's ideas. "I Think heero is right, duo. I think it would be for the best if they just forgot everything and moved on." Quatre said trying to reason with duo. He wasn't very easy to reason with. "it is not about what we think! This is there life that we are playing with right now so they should decide. We have no right to do this to them." He said. His voice was rising. Dr. j just stood there and rubbed his chin. "I think that duo may have the better idea. They can keep their memories but where will they stay?" he asked. Heero was a little upset but more relieved. His glare wasn't as fierce. "How about they just stay with us!" duo said since no one said anything. "Shut up Maxwell. You might have won the last battle but that doesn't mean you'll win this one." Wufei said. "well actually it would be ok for them to live at my home. I think that they would be happy there with my 29 sisters." He said. Wufei shot him a glance. "that's not a bad idea." Dr. said. "Its up to sakura. She can stay where she wants, like what duo said. We have no right to decide things for them." Trowa said. "OK then let's go upstairs." Dr.j said and walked back in the elevator. When they arrived they went straight to Tomoyo's room. "sakura we need to talk." Dr. j said. "o…ok." She said and stood up. She walked out the door. "don't let what heero said before scare you. He just thought that it would be better if you had a new family and didn't remember anything. We have decided not to take away your memories. You should be glad because the only way to do this would be to bonk you on the head and hope you get amnesia or attach you to a supercomputer while your sleeping and delete them. Scarey huh?" dr. j said and waited to see what her response was. She raised an eyebrow and nodded. Heero glared at dr. j and nugded him with his elbow. " however, it is your choice to deside where you stay." Dr. j said. "oh ok. Do I have any options?" she asked. "oh um." Dr. j said and tried to remember what they were talking about before. "you could stay at quatre's mansion with his 29 sisters, you could travel with us, or you can go to the adoption center and get a set of new parents. The choice is yours." Heero said flatly. Sakura remember what syaoran said in her dream. "I think that I would like to travel with you guys." She said and for the first time in a while, fully smiled. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Even heero did. "but….why?" Duo asked in a surprised voice. "no I mean like, why do you want to come with us? We fight and stuff and we travel a lot." Duo said. "Oh it's fine. I like to travel." Sakura said and gave a reassuring smile. "ok if that's what you want." Dr. j said. "we will have to get tomoyo to a hospital before we ask her what she wants. I think we should leave now." he said. "heero get her." Dr j said. He picked her up and they went down the elevator and into a tinted window car. A few minutes later they arrived and tomoyo was brought into the emergency room. They all waited in the lounge. " I have to leave now. Ill leave the car here and ill pick up a taxi." Dr. j said. They nodded and he left. "I hope she is going to be ok." Sakura said and slouched in her seat. They were surrounded buy tons of other people. Some of them were crying and other's were silent and they looked bothered. Next to her was a baby. She was about three years old and she looked up at sakura innocently. "hey there." Sakura said and half smiled. Hi." The baby said. "what's your name?" sakura asked. "Lan-I-ta." The baby said. "Lanita?" she asked. The baby nodded. "that's a pretty name. My name is sakura." She said and rubbed the baby's hand. She looked up and saw the mother smiling at her daughter. "she is a beautiful baby. She is very friendly also." Sakura said. "Thank you." The mother said. It was obvious that the lady had a mexican accent and was most likely from the ghetto's. They werent clean but were still beautiful people. That's how most of the people were here. The had long black hair with dark skin and blue eyes. She was normal wiehgt and short in height. The baby was small also and had black hair and green eyes instead that sparkled with confusion "where is your mother, dear?" the lady asked in her mexican accent. "oh she died along time ago." Sakura said. She wasn't sad about it. "Oh im terribly sorry! What about your father is he here?" the lady asked with concern in her eyes. "my dad…well he a…he he's…" she said trying to think of some excuse. ""He had to go in the emergency room." Trowa said and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. He figured that he looked the most like her so he would pretend to be her brother. "oh I see. im sorry for asking. Im sure that he will be fine." the lady said. "ms. Sanchez please come here. Your daughter would like to see you." The nurse said. "Well it was nice meeting you, sakura." The lady said and stood up. "Say byebye Lanita." She said. "byebye." The baby said and was carried away to see her sister. Sakura smiled and waved. "Trowa thanks." sakura said. "It's not a problem." He said. Sakura went into thought. Mabey her father was suffering underneath a big chunk of building or something? He wasn't even there when it happened! What if he is searching for her right now? Those thoughts kept running through her head. She stood up and walked over to heero. "I need you to do me a favor." Sakura said almost frantically. "what's the matter?" heero asked in a slightly concerned voice. Duo's eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "'aw look at that heero bein all protective and concerned." Duo said and grinned. "Shut up Maxwell." Wufei said and shook his head. Heero didn't even hear what duo said. "I need you to do a search on my dad. He wasn't there when it happened so he could still be out there looking for me. You can hack into files right?" sakura said. Every Chance of hope was glistening in her eyes. Her eyes werent like that before so it must have been important. Heero motioned her to talk a little quietly. "I can only hack into things if I have the password. That may take some time so ill start now." He said and brought out his cellphone and laptop. "thank you heero so much." She said and gave him a hug. Heero's body froze and his face blushed a little bit. Sakura noticed what she was doing and unlatched herself from him. "Sorry Im going back to my seat now." she said and skipped/ran back to her seat by trowa. Her face was red and she blocked it by using her hand. "Sakura Yuy?" the nurse asked. Her face turned redder. She solemnly stood up and walked over to her. "My last name is kinomoto." She mumbled. "sorry its says yuy here." She said. Heero didn't know what as going on because he was too busy concentrating. "your friend tomoyo is doing good. The surgery went fine. The concusion was very tiny so very little surgery had to be done." The nurse said. "is she awake?" sakura asked with ambission. "yes she is awake but I think that you should wait a few days before you…" the nurse said. Sakura ran past her and straight to tomoyo's room. She saw the room number on the slip. When she walked in she saw tomoyo on the bed. She was eating strawberry ice-cream and watching the food network. "tomoyo!" sakura said happily and hugged her. "sakura! What happened did? they do anything to you?" tomoyo asked. "no no If they did then I wouldn't remember you!" she said and kept hugging her. "tomoyo if they ask you where you want to go say that you want to stay with me ook?" she asked. "but why…ill explain later." She said. They entered the room shortly after sakura did. "please people get out she still needs time to rest." The nurse said and started to shove them out. She wasn't exactly weak either. "wait its fine." tomoyo said putting up a hand so the nurse could stop pushing them out. Tomoyo felt like she was ran over by a car. "are you sure?" the nurse asked. "yes I am sure." She said and laid her head back down on the pillows. "ok whatever you want ." the nurse said and lightly jogged back to the lounge. She had a lot of things to do. "ok im going to ask you a question. Do you a. want to stay with quatre's 29 sister, b. go to an adoption center, or c. cruise around the world with us." Duo said. "ummmm…whatever sakura is doing." She said and shrugged. "are you sure?" wufei asked. "yes now can you please leave. I am actually not feeling very good…at all." Tomoyo said and shut her eyes. "ok if that's what you want. byebye." Duo said with a smile and left. Tomoyo peeked an eye open and smiled widely at sakura. Sakura smiled back and closed the door.

"heero have you found anything yet?" sakura asked and walked over to him. She sat on the empty chair next to him to check out what he was doing. "nothing yet." He said and scrolled down while consentrating hard on the name's of the member's on the plane. He found out some bad news before. Her father was on an OZ aircraft, the same people that heero knew killed relena. He had lived, but now he has to know who he really is. The name kinomoto was a fake name that he gave sakura. Computer research wouldn't be able to find this one out. He was going to have to do good old fashion work. "actually sakura I have found something out. Ill tell you tonight." Heero said. He is going to have to tell her sooner or later. "excuse me, sakura yu…I mean kinomoto, do you have insurance?" the lady asked. She knew that she didn't have it. "oh welll….ummmm" she said. She wasn't sure how to answer her. "she is with me." Heero said. He handed her a card. "david gellijath(ge-ly-sh-ath)?" she said. He gave her a dead serious stare. "ok well then that's settled." The nurse said and walked away with the card in hand. "your name is not….i know. I pick pocketed it a few weeks ago. I knew it would be handy. None of these people here know who I am so I should be safe." Heero said answering sakura's unfinished question. He shut the laptop. "its already seven. I think that we should leave now." wufei said. He was eager to get out of this place. There was too much pathetic crying and saddness, it made him sick and brought back old memories. "yeah I think it's a good idea too." Quatre said. "but what about tomoyo?" sakura asked. "I am sure that she will be fine during the night. We will come back here first thing in the morning." Quatre said. Sakura nodded and stood up. They went to the car and drove back to there home. They are staying in some nice apartment building. The rooms were all painted white. It had many bedrooms, each had 2 beds. Heero stayed by himself again and the rest were with the same people. Sakura was going to stay with tomoyo when she got back. "are you guys hungry? Ill order pizza." Duo offered. "no get chinese." Wufei said. Duo lifted an eyebrow. "hey what are you looking at? We always get pizza I think we should get some other disgusting, greasy take out." Wufei said. "how about we just cook something?" sakura asked. She rarely ever got take out because either she or her father would make food. "well…uh we would if we could but none of us could cook. I don't know if heero could cook because he's always locked up in his room working." Duo said. "well I can cook. I always used to." Sakura said in a sort of disapointed voice. "well there's another problem. We don't have groceries." Duo said and opened the empty frige. " oh I see. how do you guys stay so skinny if you eat all that greasy take-out?" sakura asked. They couldn't tell if she was just joking around or being serious. She didn't even giggle. Duo shrugged. "its in the metabolism. What did those stupid teacher's teach you in that school anyway? They were too old. Old people shouldn't teach." Wufei said. "im going to get groceries then. Its not healthy to eat grease everyday." Sakura said. "wait wont you need money?" quatre asked and brought out his wallet. "no I still have some left over." Sakura said. She Had about eight dollars left. "here." Quatre said and handed her thirty dollars. "when your done shopping buy whatever you want." Quatre said and smiled. "thank-you. Ill be right back." Sakura said and walked out the door and down the hall. Heero came out of the door a few minutes later and went out the door also. "hey where are you going?" duo said while watching the tv. "im not letting her go out at night by herself. Especially not in this neighborhood." Heero said and continued walking. The store was only a few blocks away but robber's could still take her or rob her or whatever. He knew what goes on in this neighborhood and knew it wasn't safe. He quickly caught up to her by running and kept a low profile though so she wouldn't notice him. She walked in the store and grabbed a basket. She went up and down the ailes and got beef broth, carrots, celary, beef, potatoes and everything needed to make a good stew. She also got bisquick, a gallon of milk, and two boxes of cereal. She went to a checkout line and bought two hundred grand bars(the Candy bar lol) and payed for all of it. The total was 36.89. She took the baggs and left with heero following close behind.

On the sidewalk with the street light on she stopped and turned around. "heero come on out. I know that you are there." Sakura said and looked in the darkness. Her voice was kinda happy and so was her face. ' I should be happy that I have peopple who care.' Sakura said to herself and smiled. Heero got angry that she knew he was there so he didn't come out. " I don't like it when I get followed. I get nervous. If you wanted to come you should have just told me." Sakura said and put her hands on her hips. Just because she lost the cards doesn't mean that she lost all of her sixth senses. He came out with his arms crossed and an angry face. Sakura smiled but then noticed his frown. "what's the matter? Are you mad at me?" she asked in a slightly dissaointed voice. Heero lifted an eyebrow. of course he wasn't mad. That was how he always looked. "no. This is how I always look." Heero said and uncrossed his arms. "nu uh. Usually you look bored or something. Not glarey and mad. Well mabey glarey but not mad" Sakura said. Heero raised his eyebrow again. She was really confusing him. How can you look glarey and not look mad? Could she sense his feelings or something? "really?" he asked. "yeah. Is something the matter?" she asked in a concerning voice. She said down on the curb and patted the seat next to her while looking at him. He came over and sat a few inches away from her. "a few things are actually." He said and ran his hand through his rugged hair. "really? If you want to talk about it im right here. There is no-one around here to hear us." Sakura said and looked down to meet his eyes. "sakura we should go. I have a feeling that we are not alone." Heero said and stood up. He looked around the area and heard a footstep. It was faint and slow which meant someone was up to no- good. "come on." he said and pulled her up. The foot steps became more rapid. Heero picked up his pace also. Sakura was making a good effort to catch up but it didn't really matter because she was partially being dragged. She had to jump up a curb and she hit her ankle. She acted like nothing happened though. Like five seconds later they arrived at the aprtment building and he dragged sakura back up the steps. They made it to the top of the stair case and the stalker was no longer there. "are you ok?" heero asked. He wasn't even out of breath. He didn't want to hurt anyone today so he desided to just get out of there. "yeah im fine. I think im might have pulled a muscle or something." She said while holding the arm that he was dragging her by. She wasn't really out of breath either. "are you ok?" heero asked while holding her arm. He was pressing it in certain area's to see if it hurt. He looked at the wrist and saw a bruise and a brush burn. " I didn't think that I had hurt you. Im sorry." Heero said and took the bags. "no its ok. you were just looking out for me." Sakura said and smiled. She straigtened her poster and walked in the door so they wouldn't think anything had happened.. "hey look who's back soo soon! What happened to your arm?" duo asked as he walked over. "oh nothing! I was almost kidnapped but heero saved me." Sakura said and smiled while covering the markings with her sleeve. She could feel the blood going onto her shirt. "oh I see. awww heero…shut up Maxwell. You would have done the same." Wufei said and rolled his eyes. Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "I think that your going to have to get take out. I don't have good axcess with my arm." Sakura said giving an apologetic look. Heero kinda hid behind the frige while putting the food items away. "oh don't worry its fine! ill just order some chinese its no big deal." Duo said and picked up the phone. "where are quatre and trowa?" heero asked. "they had missions to go to. They said that they would call if they needed anything." Duo said and blocked the reciever. The person answered in chinese. "wufei can you come here for a sec." Duo said. Wufei grunted and came over. Duo shoved the reciever in his hand. "He speaks chinese." Duo said. Wufei nodded. He started talking in a different language and hung up the phone. "what did youy get?' duo asked. A few boxes of lo mein and fried rice and a few boxes of general Tso's chicken." Wufei said and said back down on the couch. He was watching the food network for some strange reason. "food network? I love this show." Sakura said and walked to the couch in a strange way. Her ankle was injured. "are you ok? Why is there blood on your shirt?" wufei asked as he saw her limp fastly to the couch. "oh im fine just a few bruises and I little scratch." sakura said and waved it off. It was rachel ray with thirty minute meals. About fifteen minutes later wufei checked his watch and stood up. "im getting the food." He yelled. "when I get back I expect you to be ready for bed. Young children shouldn't stay up past eight." Wufei said. Sakura looked up at him and glared and then looked over at heero who was glaring at him also. Wufei notice her stare was somewhere else instead of him and turned around. he saw heero glaring. Wufei glared back and had somewhat of a glaring contest with him. That lasted a few minutes but he lost and sighed fitfully. "fine do whatever you want. Im outta here." He said and walked out the door. Sakura smiled. "don't listen to him. He was raised with a strict chinese family and a strict kung fuu instructor. If he bothers you let me know." Heero said and began walking to his room. Sakura nodded her head and laid down on the couch. Today was such a miserable day. It was eating her up and tried hard not to show it. It was obvious that it was though. She thought that she was going to have mental issues in the future but dismissed those thoughts and kept watching the food network. Ten minutes later he returned with a huge box of food. Each person got a box of each, including sakura. "im not sure if I can eat all of this." Sakura said in an uneasy way. The containers werent exactly small. 'even your metabolism cant break up all of this stuff.' She said to herself and looked down at her meal. It looked and smelled good but sakura could only wonder what it would do to her small stomach. An image popped up in her head. She was as fat as a balloon and she had tons of backfat. (AHH!! EVIL BACKFAT!) "if you cant finish it we will put it in the garbage can." Wufei said. Sakura looked around. There wasn't even a garbage can. "he means me." Duo said and proudly pointed a finger at himself. "oh ok." She said and dug in. "wait what about heero?" sakura sked." He doesn't really like to eat with us." Duo said. "o I see." she said and continued eating. She had a little bit of each and gave the rest to duo who ate it all. "I think that I will go and give heero his dinner." Sakura said and grabbed the cartons. "go ahead. Im getting washed up and going straight to bed." Wufei said and stood up. He put the cartons in the sink. "yeah im gonna go to sleep too. Night sakura." Duo said and walked into his room. "good night!" sakura said happilly. When they both left she delivered the food. She knocked on the door quietly. "whos there." She heard a voice demand. "it's sakura." She said. Heero unlocked the door and let her in. He closed the door behind her. "I brought you dinner." Sakura said and sat it on the empty desk. It only had his laptop on it which he was typing on. "thanks." he said and looked over at her while she set it down. Her rist was worse in the light. It was bleeding a little andput a little stain on her shirt. It was still noticable though. 'I guess I forgot how powerful I was.' He said to himself and glared at the relfection of himself in the monitor. He closed the top and walked into his own private bathroom to get a rag with hot water. Sakura not knowing what to do just sat there. "let me see your wrist." Heero said letting out his open hand. She hesitantly put hers in his. Her face turned a light shade of red. He delicatly cleaned her cut. "you wanted to tell me something before, right?" sakura asked. The awkward silence was freaking her out. "yeah." He simply said and kept cleaning the already clean injury. He had to think of the proper way to say this. 'sakura your father was on the plane with the people that killed relena.' That would not be good at all. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that your father is alive. The bad news is that he had made a fake identity. Your last name is not kinomoto. We still have yet to figure that out. He could have been working with Oz for all this time." Heero said. Sakura needed some time to register this. 'does this mean that he abondoned me to die at the battle sight? What is my real name? She asked herself. Her mouth opened but no words came out. It was like she was in shock. She didn't even move. The once worried feeling she had now turned into hate. She thought her father loved her but he was her worst enemy. The enemy that killed relena. The enemy that killed syaoran. "soo he was with the group of assasigns that killed relena?" sakura asked. "I have no proof of that yet. I have to do some work to find out his real identity before I go and frame any one. He might just be taken as a prisoner or something. I don't think that he was away all that time just to be an architect.(a/n: is that what he is?)" Heero said. "He couldn't be a prisoner. He had these secret files that I werent aloud to look in. Once I did and he yelled at me. That was the first time he ever did." Sakura said and laced her fingers. She was staring at nothing. " I remember part of what I read and I ignored it. Now I understand what's going on. he did this on purpose. He wanted us to be gone, touya and I. Half of his wish had been delived" sakura said and looked down at that ground. "I think you should rest at least a little. You had a long day." Heero said trying to make her take a shower and rest." I think that's a good idea. Good night heero." She said in a mnotone voice and walked out the door. Heero grabbed his gun and jumped out the window. He was off to do a mission.

"I cant believe it. My own father…the enemy?" Sakura said and stared blankley at her reflection. She was still in her regular clothes because she didn't have pajama's. She was brushing her hair. "are you ok?/" duo asked and opened the door slightly. "yes…" she said in a voice as light as air. "oh no your not." He said and stepped in. "helo?? Sakura are you in there?" duo said and snapped his fingers infront of her. She still stared at her reflection. Duo shook her shoulders and looked at the mirror with her. "Yeah see that's sakura kinomoto. The prettiest girl next to hild…I mean uh…the prettiest girl I know." Duo said"my last name is not kinomoto…" she said in the same voice. Duo picked her up, opened the sheets and tucked her in. "I think a little bit of rest is what you need." Duo said. He covered her and walked into Heero's room. He wasn't there. "HEERO YOU STUPID!!" duo said. He traumatized her! He walked back into Sakura's room to see if she was sleeping. She wasn't and was still staring at nothing. He got a cup and filled it with water in the bathroom. He walked back in and dumped it on her. She snapped back to reality. "wha?" she said and noticed that she was soaked. "duo you dork! Look what you did!" sakura said and held she shirt out so he wouldnt be able to see through it. He gave her a big hug. She was practically suffacating. "don't do that you scared me! I thought you were traumtized or something!" duo said. Sakura patted his back and tried to get away from his grasp. "uh…duo I cant….breath." she said in a normal but hesitant voice. She was used to getting hugged like this from yukito. "sorryi didn't know what I was doing." Duo said and released her from his grasp. "its fine." she said and smiled while taking in a deep breath of air. The phone rang. "ill get it." Duo said and jogged inot the kitchen. Since sakura was wet she decided to take a shower so she went in the bathroom and took one. The bathroom was simple and clean.(a/n: did you ever hear that song simple and clean? Its by Utada Hikaru and its very good^_^ sorry I had to say that) It was white with a large mirror and a large bathtub. A few minutes later she came out.She came out with duo's clothes because he probably left them there for her to where.. She brushed her hair out and went to sleep. On the phone duo sounded happy. 'I guess he's talking to that hilda girl.' Sakura said to herself and smiled. Slowly she began to fall asleep.

~~~heero~~~

He was in outer space. Once again he has to find imformation about the enemy but this time He didn't really mind it. He had to try not to get caught since there where dolls securing the area. 'this is going to be harder then I thought.' Hhe said to himself and began to think of a plan. It was almost impossible. Each entry was sealed so he was going to have to blast through. He had to find out if the dolls were computer operated. If they were he wouldnt have a problem. He pushed a button labeled HS and a screen popped in front of him. There was no sign of body heat in any of the mobile dolls which was a good sign. Now all he had to do was reprogram them. He atached his laptop to the gundams controlled and atached a chip insede of the computer. Duo stole it on his last mission there. It is used to give commands to the auto-piloted dolls. It was going to take a lot of time because he was going to have to unprogram them one by one but the first thing that he had to do was crash the main computer. Without that the dolls start attaking each other and everything getts messed up. That would take a long time for most people but for heero it would only take one or two hours. He cracked his knuckles and began to work.

Bad ending I know. Sorry that I havent written in a long time. I was grounded. Gomen gomen gomen nasai! Ok well did you like it/? Was it too long? Too short?n I want to hear your opinions! (to tell you the truth I didn't really like it. **Shrug** mabey next chap will be better)If you want to be on my mailing list my email is boyzdemsuga11@hotmail.com.


End file.
